Just My Baby Daddy
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - "Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável. - Bella POV - Drabble
1. Capítulo 1

**JUST MY BABY DADDY  
**

**Título:** Apenas o pai do meu bebê/Just My Baby Daddy  
**Autora:** Lolo84  
**Tradutora: **Leili Pattz  
**Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
**Gênero:** Humor/Família  
**Censura:** M  
**Sinopse:** "Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Olhando ao redor no restaurante chique, eu suspiro, sabendo que minha noite está prestes a chegar ao fim. É o meu terceiro encontro com esse cara, e embora soubesse um pouco do que eu lhe disse, é claro que é só agora que ele colocá-lo tudo junto. Sendo que esse é o terceiro encontro, é claro que ele deve ter assumido que estava indo obter um convite esta noite, levando-o a perguntar sobre meus exatos arranjos de estilo de vida.

"Então, você tem um filho?"

"Sim!"

"E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?"

Eu aceno, resistindo à vontade de revirar os olhos e gritar: _'Você já sabe disso!'_ "Isso seria certo."

"Não é estranho?"

Eu sorri, porque aqui está a parte que ele não sabe. "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho."

E a ficha vai cair em 3, 2...

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

Ele engasga com um pouco de ar.

E como automático a boca abre e fecha como um peixe.

Eu juro que é como no filme O Feitiço do Tempo. Revivendo o mesmo dia uma e outra vez, só que este é o mesmo encontro e a mesma reação com apenas um participante diferente.

Eu sei que ele vai surtar, todos eles o fazem. Mas independentemente disso, eu tento fazê-lo esfriar e tranquilizá-lo. "Não é grande coisa realmente," eu explico, com um encolher de ombros indiferente. "Edward e eu crescemos juntos. Uma noite coisas... aconteceram."

"Uma noite?" ele, – meu encontro, Sam – repete incrédulo. "Você espera que eu acredite você cresceu com esse cara, que vocês vivem juntos e tem um filho, que só dormiu uma só vez com ele? E não há mais nada acontecendo com vocês dois?"

"Acredite nisso!"

* * *

**Minha primeira Drabble assim dizendo, apesar que O Bilhete segue o mesmo estilo, mas essa é a primeira grande. Essa fic tem 47 capítulos e é divertida, espero que vocês gostem.**

**Pretendo postar 1 ou 2 capítulos por dia, vou estabelecer metas, então vai tudo depender de vocês.**

**Posto o 2 ainda hoje ou amanhã, quando chegar a 25 reviews.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	2. Capítulo 2

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Será desnecessário dizer que a minha noite chegou a um ponto insuportável e a garçonete volta com nossa conta em tempo recorde. Quando chegamos ao meu prédio, Sam mal desacelera antes de me desejar uma boa noite. Tenho certeza que se ele pudesse escapar disso, ele teria me empurrado para fora do carro.

_Estúpido!_

Subo para o meu apartamento, com os ombros um pouco caídos.

"Encontro ruim?"

Eu bufo e olho para cima para ver Edward —sim, o pai do meu filho mencionado anteriormente— deitado no sofá com nosso bebê dormindo em seu peito. Um sorriso automaticamente aparece no meu rosto. Minha vida amorosa é uma porcaria, mas voltar para casa para isso, meus dois meninos, faz isso valer a pena.

"Há quanto tempo ele está dormindo?" Eu sussurro, andando nas pontas dos meus dedos para mais próximo deles.

"Sim, certo." Edward bufa, e cutuca o nosso filho na lateral, provocando uma pequena risada sonolenta.

"Eu deveria saber que era bom demais para ser verdade."

"Apesar de que ele dormiu mais cedo."

"Isso é bom", eu minto. Ele não é de sonecas, por isso seu sono no início do dia significa que ele vai ficar acordado a noite toda. E seu pai dorme como os mortos, então eu vou ser a única com ele.

"Então, como foi o encontro?" Edward pergunta, sentando-se para abrir espaço para mim.

Eu ri. Isso é realmente sincero porque eu não posso evitar, além de achar o humor nesta situação. "Bem, Sam não pode sair de lá rápido o suficiente. Não se incomodou com um 'eu te ligo mais tarde'."

"Ruim."

"Diga-me sobre isso." Eu me jogo no sofá. Quando eu olho e o vejo sorrindo, quase bato meu cotovelo no intestino dele. "Não fique tão malditamente presunçoso."

"Ei, eu não quero que você se machuque, mas eu avisei que o cara era um idiota."

"Foi isso que você fez. Eu só queria que você estivesse errado."

"Nããão... você queria ser a certa, há uma diferença."

"Tanto faz," Eu resmungo. Talvez eu queria estar certa; e daí. "Vamos EJ, vamos noite noite***** no quarto da mamãe," Eu disse, estendendo a mão para ele na tentativa de um, na verdade levá-lo para a cama, e dois, pôr fim a essa conversa.

_***Noite noite:**__ muitas crianças falam 'night night' como referência a 'boa noite' e dormir._

"Hey–" Edward segura meu pulso quando me levanto "–você vai encontrar alguém que não dá a mínima para a nossa situação. Eu prometo."

* * *

**Momento Daddyward no começo, lindo demais ele com o EJ. E a situação deles realmente não é fácil para que consigam ter relacionamentos... mas tudo pode tomar outro rumo não é ;)**

**Sobre o Edward: Ele não namora.  
**

**Sobre o EJ: ele está a 2 meses do seu aniversário de 2 anos!  
**

**Fiquei feliz que vocês gostaram da fic, ela é muito amor.**

**Quando chegar nas 50 reviews eu volto com o 3 amanhã xD**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	3. Capítulo 3

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

"Eu acho que hoje é um dia bom para praia!" Edward proclama, o próximo fim de semana, e eu olho para ele.

Olhar vazio.

Sobrancelhas levantadas.

Voz inexpressiva.

"Nós vivemos na Flórida, é sempre um dia de praia."

"Não é verdade. E quando chove?"

"Chove por uns cinco minutos."

"Não durante a temporada de furacões", ele argumenta. Aqui vamos nós.

"Mesmo assim, ainda vemos idiota na praia, quando dirigimos."

"Um dia idiota praia não é o mesmo como o dia de uma pessoa normal praia. E hoje é um bom dia para ir à praia."

"Tudo bem, se divirta então."

Ele faz um bico com os lábios. "Essa foi a minha forma de dizer que devemos ir para a praia. Eu, você, e EJ". Eu torço o nariz, não tenho certeza sobre esse plano. Pode não fazer sentido para alguns, mas é quase quente demais para ir para a praia. Eu tenho sido conhecida por me queimar apenas ficando na nossa sacada.

Com a indecisão clara no meu rosto, Edward vai para outro motivo. "Vamos." Ele sai como uma espécie de gemido de bebê grande. "Olhe para ele–" ele aponta para o nosso menino "–ele parece tão entediado."

Eu olho e não posso evitar, mas começo a rir. De alguma forma, ele posicionou-se em sua pequena cadeira de criança, meio que com a cabeça para baixo, as pernas desajeitadas e com uma expressão completamente em branco em seu rosto.

Meu riso faz com que ele olhe para cima.

"Ma!"

"Hey, garotinho". Abro os meus braços para ele caminhar para mim.

Ele tenta desemaranhar a si mesmo e um olhar cruza no rosto de Edward enquanto ele caminha, pega EJ e sussurra em seu ouvido.

"Vaia."

Meu riso parou e eu olhei para Edward. "Ele me chamou de vadia?"

Agora ele está rindo. Porque claramente a nossa criança xingar é engraçado. "Não." Ele ainda está rindo.

"Vaia!" EJ grita novamente, fazendo o seu pai rir mais. Isto continua mais algumas vezes, enquanto eu tento forçar-me a não me juntar.

Cruzo os braços. "EJ, não", digo a ele. "Palavra ruim."

"Praia, Bella." Edward finalmente fala. "Eu disse a ele para dizer _praia_."

Oh!

* * *

**Consegui adaptar a 'piadinha'. Em inglês o EJ fala 'bish' e a Bella pensa que ele fala 'bitch', mas na verdade é 'beach', a pronuncia das duas é parecida.**

**O EJ é uma graça e o Edward não fica atrás, quando quer algo, insiste xD **

**E EJ vem de Edward Junior, não é Edward Jacob como a fumada da Meyer queria colocar na pobre criança.**

**Vocês estão empolgadas com essa pequena família, e eu também. Assim que chegar a 80 reviews eu posto o 4**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	4. Capítulo 4

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"Tudo bem, eu acho que tenho tudo", eu disse alto o suficiente para Edward ouvir. Estou no meu quarto, e ele está com EJ o deixando pronto. Eu acho.

"Está certa disso? Eu tenho certeza que você se esqueceu de algo."

Virando, eu o vejo parado na porta do meu quarto, um olhar de descrença no rosto.

"Isso foi sarcasmo?"

"Nem um pouco." Ele sorri. "Acredito plenamente que precisamos de tudo isso." Ele mexe as mãos, gesticulando para tudo o que embalei.

"Eu só quero ter certeza, isso é tudo", eu digo a ele defensivamente e olho ao redor. Protetor solar, cadeiras de praia, guarda-sol, algumas toalhas, protetor solar, sungas extras, comida, água.

_O que mais? O que mais?_

"Brinquedos! Pegue os baldes e as pás pequenas."

"Por quê?"

"Então EJ pode brincar com eles." Duh!

"Ele precisa realmente nadar neste momento."

"Isso é com você", digo-lhe, com firmeza. "Eu gostaria de manter o meu cabelo. E eu também gostaria de não me exibir para os frequentadores da praia, muito obrigada."

Levar EJ para nadar–no oceano–ainda está para acontecer. Na piscina, ele é como uma pequena sereia. Traga-o na frente de um vasto corpo de água, então? Gritos e gemidos, isso é tudo que temos. Ah, e ele segurando no meu cabelo pela vida, ou puxando para baixo o meu top do biquíni.

Risos. Isso é o que eu recebo em resposta. Nenhuma simpatia. _Grr!_

"De qualquer forma," eu o interrompi, apontando para tudo. "Vamos levar este show na estrada. Vou levar EJ. Você leva as coisas. Já, já!" Eu bati palmas. E eu escapei para fora do meu quarto antes que ele possa reclamar.

**~x~**

"Oh meu Deus, quão bonito você é!" Eu gritei, quando entrei no quarto de EJ. É realmente meio constrangedor–a oitava que eu era capaz de chegar–mas o meu menino... gah, um bebê modelo, eu te digo. E não, eu não estou dizendo isso só porque eu sou sua mãe.

Cabelos castanho avemelhados, olhos verdes, covinhas a qualquer hora – sim, isso descreve bem o EJ. No entanto ele se parece exatamente como seu pai em uma forma quase assustadora. E juntamente com os pequenos calções de banho azul e verde Edward o colocou com um chapéu combinando...

"Mamamama! Up!" Ele está esticando-se no berço para chegar até mim, mas isso teria que esperar. Eu preciso de uma câmera.

Algumas tomadas com a digital, em seguida, alguns no meu celular, que são prontamente enviados por e-mail e mensagem para todos que eu conheço, e estamos prontos. Até o momento que eu o tirei de seu berço, EJ está completamente irritado comigo e vai para o seu pai, logo que estamos na sala de estar.

"Quer que eu carregue você, amigo?"

_Boa tentativa!_ "Não, você ainda precisa levar essas coisas. Ele vai em seu carrinho."

"Você está falando."

"É como uma caminhada de dois minutos. Você vai viver."

"Diz a mulher que acha que precisamos de toda essa merda quando estamos só a dois minutos de casa."

Eu dou-lhe um olhar, mas não o intimidando escolho as palavras. "Você quer correr para lá e para cá? Ou apenas tomar tudo o que precisamos de uma vez?" Silêncio. "Isso é o que eu pensava."

"Se precisarmos de algo, eu podia mandar Emmett."

"Por que você mandaria o Emmett?" Veja, eu não sou sempre lenta, mas neste momento eu estou.

"Uh... porque eu convidei todos para vir?"

Eu só engulo "Incluindo Rose e Alice?"

"É claro."

"Merda!"

"Meda!"

Eu bato com minha mão na minha testa. Claro que EJ repete isso quando _eu_ falo.

* * *

**O EJ é um mini Edward, imagina o quão fofo isso deve ser. Por que Bella não gostou da ideia da Rose e Alice na praia? Vamos descobrir no próximo.**

**Quando chegar nas 115 reviews eu posto.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	5. Capítulo 5

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_Meu telefone está ruim._

Eu balancei minha cabeça, isso não vai funcionar.

_Estava desligado_.

Mesma coisa. Elas sabem que Edward nunca iria deixar que isso acontecesse.

_EJ jogou no vaso sanitário!_

Eu olho para ele alegremente tagarelando para si mesmo em seu carrinho. Posso realmente estar saindo da razão se eu estive ignorando minhas irmãs pelo meu filho de 22 meses?

Porque sim, sim eu posso.

"Isso não vai funcionar", diz Edward.

"O que não vai?"

"Seja qual for a desculpa que você está pensando por ignorar Rose e Alice. Isso não vai funcionar."

"Como você... não importa." Eu olho para ele com uma carranca, mas por dentro estou sorrindo um pouco.

O garoto me conhece como ninguém. Eu não questiono quando ele faz essas coisas e parece saber o que eu estou pensando antes mesmo que eu o faça. Apesar de eu ter uma relação especial com as minhas irmãs, tenho um pouco de medo de como elas vão reagir comigo por ignorá-las durante toda a semana, ele é facilmente o meu melhor amigo.

"Não tenho certeza se esta é uma das coisas estranha de 'irmã', mas por que você as evitou de qualquer maneira?"

Eu suspiro. "Elas não me entendem e Sam..." _terminamos? Não, não são as palavras_. "Não deu certo."

"Certo?"

"E uma vez que elas descobrirem, vão querer que eu saia com outra pessoa. Rose foi quem me apresentou ao Sam, em primeiro lugar. Tenho certeza que Alice tem alguém esperando nas asas."

"Eu espero que não."

"O que?"

"O quê, o quê?"

"Você disse 'eu espero que não'. Por quê?"

Ele hesita. "Quero dizer... Espero que não porque é claro que elas não têm o melhor gosto para homens."

"Eu vou ter a certeza de dizer isso ao Jasper e Emmett," eu brinco.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Sam não é o primeiro idiota que elas tentam juntar com você. Eu só queria–para o seu bem, é claro–que elas parassem."

Eu não comprei isso, mas o deixei ir, quando nós fizemos o nosso caminho para a praia.

* * *

**Pelo jeito Alice e Rose gostam de bancar o cupido com a Bella, mas nunca da certo. Por que será né? E o Edward com essa explicação no final, alguém acreditou nele? xD**

**Sobre o tamanho dos capítulos: essa fic é uma drabble. O que é drabble? Fic com capítulos pequenos. Nem se eu quisesse poderia aumentá-los, já que eu apenas traduzo, não escrevo elas.  
**

**Quando chegar a 145 reviews eu posto o 6 :3**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	6. Capítulo 6

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

"Este lugar é bom." Eu aponto. A praia não está excessivamente cheia hoje–estou-lhe dizendo que está muito quente–então somos capazes de encontrar facilmente um espaço grande o suficiente para acomodar todos.

Edward arrumou as coisas que trouxe, ou seja, as cadeiras e guarda-sol enormes, e eu estou reajustando o chapéu de EJ, quando meu telefone começa a tocar. Eu fico olhando para ele de olhos arregalados, não querendo atender. É o toque da minha irmã. Qual delas, eu não tenho certeza, porque elas têm o mesmo.

_Se minha irmã está com problemas,_

_Eu sempre vou ajudá-la._

_Se minha irmã está com problemas,_

_Vou virar o mundo do avesso._

_Eu vou lutar por seu direito_

_Não importa onde o problema pareça estar_

_Se minha irmã está com problemas eu também estou.  
_

"Eu sei que você ouviu o seu telefone tocar. Fico feliz de ver que ainda funciona."

Os cabelos na parte de trás do meu pescoço arrepiaram. Sua voz é tão assustadora quando ela está irritada.

"Rosie!" Viro-me com um grande sorriso. "Como você está?"

Os grandes olhos azuis cravaram nos meus marrons. "Eu estou bem, na verdade. E você saberia se não tivesse nos evitado durante toda a semana."

"Evitando vocês?" Minhas mãos voar para o meu peito, e sim, até ofeguei um pouco. "Agora, por que eu faria isso? Isso é apenas–"

Com uma mão levantada e uma agitação lenta de sua cabeça, ela me parou. "Por favor, pare com isso. Estou recebendo uma dor de cabeça pela sua atuação horrível."

"Não se preocupe comigo", Emmett McCarty, seu noivo de um milhão de anos chegou. "Eu só estou levando Emma _e_ toda a porcaria que você sentiu que precisávamos para trazer. Olhe, veja, eu disse que eles trariam o guarda-sol. Hey Bella."

"Eu acho que é uma coisa de mulher Swan," Edward salta, pegando minha sobrinha de seis meses e o ajudando com as suas coisas. "Eu juro que elas não se sentem contentes, a menos que embalem toda a casa."

Enquanto os homens continuavam a discutir-nos como se não estivessemos bem aqui, Rose e eu olhamos para os dois, rodando os olhos e não impressionadas. "O que seja", ela diz.

"Eu sei, certo!"

"Escute, eu estava tentando ligar para você, porque–"

"Você queria ser uma idiota e me mostrae que você sabe que o meu telefone está ligado?"

"Isso", ela acena com a cabeça "e também porque eu não vi você, até que ouvi o toque. Queria avisá-lo. Alice está vindo com–"

Ela é cortada pela saudação aguda e estridente da pessoa que eu sei que ela estava tentando me avisar. Compondo a mim mesmo, eu me viro para cumprimentá-la, em seguida, paro abruptamente.

"Mãe, realmente? Um cantil?"

* * *

**Pelo visto ninguém é muito normal nessa fanfic, e o que as garotas vão fazer quando a Bella falar que o encontro não deu certo? Hum hum...**

**Estou muito muito MUITO feliz com cada comentário, vocês são incríveis!**

**Volto com 180 reviews.**

**E para quem gosta do estilo Drabble, indico três fics  
**

**A primeira é da Gui (que eu sou beta), _The Biology Project:_**_www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8769806/1/The-Biology-Project-by-solostintwilight_

**A outra é da Lary, __********On Edge: **_www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8767143/1/On-Edge-by-GossipLips  
_**_  
_E a outra é da Ju,_ Last Interview in Paris: _**___www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net_/s/8653460/1/LAST-INTERVIEW-IN-PARIS-by-his-den-of-sin-in-Portuguese**_  
_**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	7. Capítulo 7

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Nosso passeio de praia é... interessante.

Minha mãe está passando–como as meninas e eu gostamos de chamar–sua segunda crise de meia idade. A primeira aconteceu cerca seis anos atrás, quando a nossa irmã Alice ficou grávida de seu primeiro filho. Eu estava no último ano do ensino médio, e ela tinha acabado de começar seu primeiro ano na faculdade, quando ela e seu perpétuo de novo e de novo namorado Jasper Whitlock fizeram o anúncio.

Na madura–velho para ela–idade de 43 anos, e tornando-se agora uma avó, minha mãe estava mais preocupada em preservar sua juventude do que estava sobre Alice solteira antes de sair da escola e se preparando para ter um bebê.

Agora, nós suspeitamos que essa segunda rodada de pânico é decorrente de sua aproximação do seu 50º aniversário, mas não podemos ter certeza. E, embora ela pareça incrível para sua idade, e é muitas vezes tida como a 4º irmã, ela está claramente em pânico e em constante necessidade de reafirmação. Ultimamente, ela é como a versão geriátrica de 'Girls Gone Wild'. É muito perturbador se você me perguntar.

"Mãe, sente-se," Alice a agarra. "Você tem um top de biquíni, se é assim que você quer chamá-lo, está muito bom. Você não precisa ficar arrumando. Papai, você pode por favor..."

"Você está ótima, querida", ele diz a ela, sem olhar para cima de seu laptop. Eu franzo a testa. Não dando atenção a sua esposa com fome... bem, atenção, nunca é uma boa combinação.

"Uh, Carlisle." Edward limpa a garganta, dando ao meu pai um olhar aguçado quando ele arranca os olhos do seu colo. Eles têm algum tipo de comunicação em silêncio por um minuto ou mais antes que o meu pai estenda a mão para puxar a minha mãe para sentar em seu colo. É um gesto simples, mas faz a minha mãe sorrir de orelha a orelha.

Com seu sentimento saciado, e não fazendo um espetáculo de si mesma, vamos voltar a focar em nossos filhos.

Meu sobrinho, Alistair, filho de Alice e Jasper de cinco anos de idade, está brincando muito bem com EJ–construindo castelos de areia pequenos e o deixando derrubar. Enquanto Emma saltava sobre as pernas de Rosalie e Ray, filho de três anos da Alice–cujo nome real é Rathbone, mas eu me recuso a chamá-lo assim–está...

"Onde está o Ray?"

Ela aponta para ele em pé perto da costa, Jasper ao lado dele. Concordo com a cabeça, deixando-a saber que os vi. Com a visão deles perto da água, Edward se lembra de seu plano e decide que é hora de experimentar com EJ e o oceano.

Com um rápido "boa sorte" da minha parte, ele o leva e vejo como meu pobre bebê chora como se estivesse sendo levado para a morte.

* * *

**A Esme é uma figura, essa família só tem doido e criança não falta. Essas meninas pariram demais lol**

**Tadinho do EJ, papai malvado levando ele pro mar lol  
**

**Respondendo a review da **_Sophie Libardi_**: Sobre o 'um milhão de anos' se refere ao tempo de noivado da Rose e do Em, tipo eles estão noivos a muito tempo.  
**

**Volto com 215 reviews!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	8. Capítulo 8

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

"Diga boa noite ao papa," Eu tento persuadir EJ mais tarde naquela noite, mas ele não está tendo isso. Com uma pequena careta na direção de Edward–e o olhar de devastação misturado com traição atado em seu rosto–ele coloca a cabeça em meu pescoço. É claro que ele não esqueceu o incidente na praia.

"Você teria pensado que ele nasceu em outro lugar," Edward resmunga e eu ri, estalando um beijo rápido no seu queixo–porque isso é tudo que eu posso alcançar. Ele é um homem alto.

"Ele vai superar isso! Pelo menos ele gosta da piscina," Lembro, sabendo o quanto é importante para ele que EJ saiba nadar bem.

Com o dia que ele teve, levou poucos minutos antes de EJ dormir. Depois de coloca-lo em seu quarto, eu faço o meu caminho de volta para a sala de estar. Acho Edward sentado no sofá, com a TV desligada e sua cabeça atirada para trás contra o encosto. Ele olha para cima quando ele me ouve entrar, oferecendo um pequeno sorriso.

"Você tem um bom tempo hoje?" Pergunto baixinho, não querendo perturbá-lo ainda mais.

Ele acena com a cabeça. "Eu tive. É sempre um bom tempo com todos juntos." Sorrio para isso. Edward valoriza tempo com minha família quase mais do que eu. É a diferença entre ter de lidar com eles por escolha versus obrigação.

"Teria sido melhor se a minha mãe não fosse... você sabe, ela."

"Esme não significa nenhum dano", ele me diz em tom tranquilizador. "De acordo com seu pai, a nova namorada de Charlie tem deixado seu sentimento um pouco inseguro."

"Meu tio Charlie?"

"Você conhece outro?"

"Não, eu quero dizer. Estou chocada que você disse que ele tem uma namorada isso é tudo." Meu tio Charlie–que também é meu padrinho–é uma viagem. Onde meu pai tem o clássico cabelo loiro, olhos azuis, e bonito estilo de 'Garoto da Porta ao Lado'–Rosalie parece exatamente como ele, caso você esteja se perguntando–meu tio Charlie, seu irmão mais novo, tem toda a coisa 'alto, moreno e bonito'. Tomo depois esse lado da família.

Com esse conhecimento de sua boa aparência, ele tem sido um solteirão perpétuo e nunca mostrou interesse de se estabelecer. Então, essa coisa de namorada vem como uma surpresa agradável, pelo menos para mim.

"É. O nome dela é Renee, eu acho. E eu acho que ela é uma espécie de jovem e–" ele levanta as mãos, como se estivesse segurando algo e deixa pairar sobre seu peito.

"Jovem e tem peitos grandes?"

"Sim! E adivinha quem comentou sobre eles."

Eu bato na minha testa. "Por favor, diga que não foi o meu pai."

"Ah, mas foi." Ele ri. "Eu não acho que ele quis prejudicar ninguém com isso, e eu tenho certeza que ele não estava tentando flertar com ela. Ele estava, provavelmente, apenas apreciando o artesanato".

Eu o soco no ombro. "Não seja um porco."

"O quê? Só estou dizendo. Seu pai é um cirurgião plástico. Ele provavelmente estava realmente apenas comentando sobre eles."

"Ok, isso é o suficiente de você." Eu não gosto de pensar em todos os peitos que o meu pai vê ou comenta sobre eles. No entanto, estou intrigada. Eu preciso conhecer essa Renee.

* * *

**Já deu para perceber que os pais aqui são diferentes não é? Eu gosto dessas mudanças, é interessante. EJ magoado com o papa dele é a coisa mais linda haha, tadinho, foi levado para o mar e ele nem gosta.**

**Todas apaixonadas pelo EJ, sei como é isso.**

**Com 250 reviews eu volto com mais amanhã, por hoje é só xD**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	9. Capítulo 9

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

"Tudo bem, vamos começar essa reunião com ordem."

Nós todos olhamos para cima, dando Edward toda a nossa atenção. Esse é o fim de um trimestre do ano, e sendo ele quem lida com os livros para a nossa empresa, ele está em sua zona. E todos nós escutamos atentamente, enquanto ele destaca os altos e baixos de nosso último trimestre. Quando ele nos fez informar sobre os nossos números, ele acena para mim e eu fiz todos saberem sobre a nova mercadoria que considerei pedir e como isso afetará o orçamento que Edward apenas discutia. Alice e Rosalie nos informaram sobre algumas questões de pessoal que precisávamos discutir na próxima reunião de equipe regular e então nós fomos para o dia.

Assim que todos estão fora da sala de reuniões, eu tiro meus sapatos e coloco os meus pés em cima da cadeira. Eu só tenho de me vestir para estas reuniões e eu odeio isso. Dias de trabalho regulares na loja não são uma comoção.

"Eu vou pegar EJ na sua mãe e depois vou para casa. Vocês meninas tem alguma coisa que precisam discutir, certo?"

"Sim". Concordo com a cabeça. Eu preciso saber mais sobre essa coisa de 'pessoal'.

Dando um rápido beijo na minha testa, Edward da às meninas uma boa noite, e me diz que ele está no clima para o chinês, por isso espera isso para o jantar, quando eu chegar em casa.

"Ok". Eu olho para as meninas, uma vez que ele se foi. "O que é isso sobre a necessidade de contratar novas garotas?" Nós apenas passamos por uma fase de contratação.

"As meninas que ela trouxe no último mês –" Alice aponta para Rose "–são burras preguiçosas."

Olho para Rose para confirmação ou negação. Alice é conhecida por ter padrões muito altos, por isso antes de eu reagir, eu preciso saber com certeza. Rose acena tristemente. "Seus currículos eram bons. Eu não tinha nenhuma razão para pensar que eu precisava fazer uma micro gestão com alguém ainda."

"E quando eu fui e tentei direcionar uma, Iana, eu acho que esse é o nome dela. Ela era uma cadela total", diz Alice, reinserindo-se na conversa. "Quer saber o que ela disse?"

Não realmente. "Claro."

"Ela disse que eu não tinha o direito de dizer a ela o que fazer. Tanto quanto lhe dizia respeito, eu estava me fazendo de chefe, mas não tinha mais a dizer do que ela porque eu não ganhei o meu trabalho. É a empresa do meu avô depois de tudo."

"Irina disse isso para você?" Rose perguntou incrédula. "Droga ela sempre foi tão boa quando eu estava por perto."

"Isso é porque você a contratou. Ela sabe a influência você tem. Ela apenas achava que eu era sua irmã e usufruía do posto quando eu não tinha direito. Claro que mudou de ideia quando chutei a sua bunda."

Mesmo que, como o gerente de negócios da 'Beautiful Swan Boutiques', eu deveria ter sido a única a fazer a contratação e demissão, muitas vezes eu tinha Alice e Rosalie assumindo a liderança nesse sentido. Eu segurei o material final de volta, mas elas estavam no chão com essas meninas. Elas precisavam conviver com isso.

Se eu estivesse lá quando essa garota Irina disse isso para Alice, porém, as coisas seriam de uma maneira totalmente diferente. Em poucas palavras, eu teria perdido a minha mente. Nada irrita meus nervos mais do que as pessoas que pensam que não trabalhamos duro para conseguir qualquer coisa que temos.

Sim, ela estava no caminho certo–nosso avô criou essa empresa e nesse tempo ele expandiu em várias cadeias–mas não é assim que nós temos os nossos empregos. Todos nós tivemos que começar do início. Estávamos como essas meninas em primeiro lugar enquanto fizemos o ensino médio, então trabalhamos o nosso caminho. Percebi imediatamente que eu odiava o varejo e lidar com pessoas. É por isso que eu fui para a rota de Administração de Empresas na escola e queria comandar uma empresa; enquanto Rosalie e Alice ainda arregaçavam as mangas para fazer as coisas.

"Tudo bem", eu suspiro, esfregando minhas têmporas. "Eu vou colocar uma chamada para uma agência de empregos de temporários por agora. Nós vamos fazer isso dessa forma por um pouco e vamos avaliar o processo de contratação e de demissão. Então, se vocês gostarem de alguma menina específica, vocês podem sempre deixar-me saber e podemos trazê-la em tempo integral. Parece bom?"

"Parece bom", elas concordam.

"Ótimo! Agora há outra coisa que precisamos discutir?"

Elas compartilham um olhar.

_Uh oh!_

* * *

**Descobrimos mais sobre o trabalho de todos. E pelo final as duas estão com alguém para encontros em mente**

**Chegando nas 320 reviews, eu posto o 10  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	10. Capítulo 10

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Rosalie limpa a garganta.

"Então você sabe que o aniversário da mamãe está chegando?" ela repete, e eu aceno desculpando por interrompê-la. "Bem... eu falei com o meu pai, e eu acho que ela está insinuando querer ter uma festa."

"Tudo bem. Que há de tão ruim nisso?"

"Uma festa de Botox."

Eu ri. Elas não. "Ah. Você está falando cereal*?"

_*****__Bella e Rosalie fazem um trocadilho com as palavras cereal e serious, que significa sério, a pronúncia é parecida._

"Como flocos de milho."

"Vocês são chatas", Alice ri entredentes.

"Eu discordo". Eu aponto meu nariz para cima, com altivez. "Dizer sério é como um ataque do coração e tudo isso só faz parecer muito mórbido. Em qualquer caso," eu adicionar. "Isso está a meses de distância. EJ vai completar 2 anos em uns dois meses e eu ainda não sei o que eu estou fazendo."

Alice abanou sua mão, com desdém. "Vocês vão fazer alguma coisa, eu não estou preocupada agora–" Ela abana sua mão mais uma vez "–uma vez que terminamos de falar sobre a mamãe, há outra coisa que eu queria falar com você."

"O que?" Eu pergunto, mas eu já sei.

"Eu tenho alguém que eu quero que você conheça." Mas, pela primeira vez, ela está parecendo um pouco apreensiva.

~x~

"Quem é desta vez?" Edward pergunta quando eu lhe falo sobre o mais novo encontro.

"Um cara que trabalha com Jasper." Eu falo levemente, levando em consideração algumas coisas que Alice disse. "Aparentemente, ele viu uma foto minha ou algo assim e ficou perguntando sobre mim."

"Ok, então não é, obviamente, Emmett."

Eu bufo. "Obviamente."

"Então, quem? Ele trabalha com tipo seis caras sendo dois dos quais eu conheço são casados. Há apenas algumas opções restantes." Posso vê-lo varrer seus pensamentos e sei o momento exato em que isso se encaixa. Espero uma reação em 3, 2... "Absolutamente não."

Eu suspiro.

~x~

"Alice, eu não posso." Eu amuo no telefone. "Diga a ele... Eu não sei, apenas dê uma desculpa."

_"Deixe-me adivinhar. Edward teve um ataque sobre isso?"_

"Talvez."

Eu tremo ao ouvir seu suspiro desapontado por telefone. A verdade é que eu não estou tão contra ao encontro – bem, não realmente. Eu não entendo o suficiente para conhecer as pessoas por mim mesma, depois de tudo. Eu só gostaria que elas pudessem encontrar caras melhores.

Sam é o único que eu passei por todo o primeiro encontro–sem ter que fingir uma emergência–deixei ir para o terceiro e todos nós sabemos como isso acabou. Embora, se eu estou sendo honesta, não foi a sua incapacidade de olhar a forma da minha situação de vida que me incomodou muito, era a sua capacidade de largar a minha bunda como um mau hábito.

_"Bella, querida",_ ela suspira de novo, e desta vez eu rolo meus olhos.

"Eu entendo, Al. Você está desapontada."

_"Não é que... bem um pouco, mas o mais importante..."_

"Sim?"

_"Eu vou dizer isso da forma mais agradável possível. Como Edward constantemente derruba esses caras que você está tentando ter encontros e ele sabe o quanto a sua aprovação significa para você, você já levou em consideração que talvez ele está esperando que seus relacionamentos falhem? Como se talvez ele quer você para si mesmo?"_

* * *

**Quem será esse encontro da Bella? Para Alice esse pensamento final parece ruim, mas para nós não mesmo, certo? :P**

**Hoje vocês estão desanimadas e demoraram para chegar na meta, isso que eu diminui 10 reviews. Se continuar tão devagar na reviews vou postar só uma vez por dia e sem meta :(**

O 11 volta quando chegar em 340  


**Beijos**

**xx**


	11. Capítulo 11

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

É claro que eu tinha levado isso em consideração antes. Não no sentido de que Edward está esperando que nós realmente fiquemos juntos, mas porque eu sei em primeira mão que nós dois sempre fomos muito egoístas e protetores em relação ao outro.

Será que ele quer que eu seja solitária e infeliz? Claro que não. Mas nós dois sabemos que se o outro entrar em um relacionamento sério–com alta demanda–podemos colocar em risco a bolha estranha que nós criamos? Sim!

Tem sido assim desde que éramos mais jovens. Desde a primeira vez que uma menina partiu seu coração e eu prontamente chutei a sua bunda. Para quando ele retornou o favor na minha festa de aniversário de 16 anos e o meu namorado terminou comigo, fazendo com que Edward lhe desse um olho negro. A partir desse momento, tem sido muito imperativo que nós aprovamos os outros relacionamentos, e quem nós somos no que diz respeito a nossa amizade. Isso tem sido um pouco difícil já que ao ter EJ, a nossa lealdade e proteção pelo outro só tem crescido. É um pouco disfuncional? Pode apostar, mas funciona para nós.

Eu tento explicar isso para Alice, Rose, e minha mãe, uma semana depois no almoço, mas a minha mãe de todas as pessoas chama isso de merda. Literalmente.

"Mãe!" Nós todos a repreendemos, olhando para as crianças na nossa presença.

"Oh, por favor. Seus pais xingam como marinheiros. Tenho certeza que eles já pegaram mais do que eu posso soltar em um almoço."

"Verdade."

"Meu ponto é," minha mãe continuou, e todos os traços de humor se foram. Ela está usando seu tom maternal, o que é raro. "Há muito mais em seu relacionamento do que isso. Obviamente algo está lá ou estava lá em algum ponto, ou vocês não teriam tido a oportunidade de ter EJ. Se vocês realmente querem que o outro seja feliz, acho que está na hora."

"Hora de que exatamente?"

"De explorar uma relação um com o outro..." Ela faz uma pausa, o rosto solene, e eu sei que está prestes a dizer mais. O mais que eu não quero ouvir.

"Ou?" Eu incitei.

"Ou de seguir seus caminhos separados e ver como é a vida fora de sua bolha."

* * *

**Não curti a segunda parte do conselho da Dona Esme. E acho que vocês também não u.u**

**Oh vocês apareceram, sejam bem vindas de volta x)**

**Com 370 reviews eu posto o 12**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	12. Capítulo 12

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

"Você quer o meu conselho?" Rosalie pergunta.

_Não realmente_. "Este é um cenário onde você me pergunta se eu quero o seu conselho e eu realmente tenho uma escolha? Ou eu vou ser submetida a ela, não importa o quê?"

Ela franze os lábios em pensamento. "Sim, eu tenho certeza que vou oferecer, não importa o quê. É apenas uma questão de quando."

"Vamos ouvi-lo depois." Eu suspiro, querendo acabar logo com isso.

"Pessoalmente, eu acho que você e Edward deveriam sair", ela diz sem rodeios, e eu olho para ela.

"É isso? Esse é o conselho profundo?" Eu não estou impressionada. Eu pensei que eu ia ouvir algo novo. Algo que eu _não tinha_ ouvido e não tinha realmente tentado antes. Mais uma vez, vejo-me lembrando as minhas irmãs e mãe, de coisas que elas devem saber.

"Vocês saíram por 2 semanas no 9º ano," Alice lembra-me com um bufar–seguindo a maioria. "Isso dificilmente conta. E enquanto eu penso na ideia de você e Edward saindo ser estranho pra caralho, porque eu o vejo como um irmão para nós..." Ela faz uma careta e até estremece um pouco. "Eu posso ver onde Rose e mamãe estão vindo. Faça xixi ou saia do vaso, cara."

Minha irmã, a filósofa!

Não restando muito para discutir sobre a relação de Edward e eu, Alice passa para reclamar sobre a última coisa que Jasper fez de errado. Levando-os a ser atualmente 'separados de novo'.

Eu escapo na metade da queixa e com pressa para chegar em casa.

Com todos estes novos conselhos pulando nos meus ouvidos, eu estou ansiosa para ver Edward e EJ. Eu estou de repente com uma necessidade desesperada de alguma tranquilidade de que estamos fazendo vai continuar a funcionar.

Mas assim que eu chego em casa as minhas esperanças de garantia são frustradas.

"Você parece... limpo," Eu digo a Edward, encontrando-o de pé em frente ao espelho do corredor avaliando a sua roupa. Sua camisa de botão azul escuro e calças cinzas.

"Obrigado." Ele sorri. "Eu tenho um encontro."

* * *

**Os conselhos foram relativamente bons, mas podem não resolver muito agora que Edward tem um encontro *entorta o nariz* não gostei disso, e vocês?**

**O que será que vai acontecer? Com 410 reviews vocês vão descobrir x)  
**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	13. Capítulo 13

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

"Pai", eu digo, mas estou vocilerando. Esta é a 3º vez que ele liga em uma hora. É apenas um regular churrasco de domingo, então eu não tenho certeza do porque ele está preocupado agora. "Nós vamos estar lá assim que o seu neto estiver vestido."

_"Não, está tudo bem."_ Ele faz uma pausa. _"Então, eu ouvi que Edward está namorando com uma garota nova."_

"Uau, boa notícia viaja rápido por aqui", eu respondo secamente, enquanto tento alcançar debaixo da minha cama para pegar o sapato do EJ. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como ele conseguiu chutá-la lá embaixo. "E isso não foi completamente aleatório. Nem um pouco."

Ignorando meu comentário sarcástico, ele segue com a inquisição._ "Eles estão namorando? Ou será que eles simplesmente saíram em um encontro? Há uma grande diferença."_

Vendo que o encontro foi, literalmente, dois dias atrás, eu não tenho ideia de como responder a ele. Então eu vou com "Nunca vinculei você como uma pessoa de fofocas. Isso é mais apropriado para a mamãe".

_"Com quem você acha que eu tento arrancar informação de você?"_

Eu suspiro, esticando os dedos enquanto chego perto, tão perto de pegar a alça do seu sapato. Quase. Quase. Eu ângulo meu pulso um pouco... mas minha mão acaba empurrando o sapato fora do meu alcance. "Santa merda!"

_"Oh, eu não sabia que você se sentia tão fortemente sobre isso."_

"Hã? Ah... não, desculpe, eu definitivamente não estava escutando. Eu estava tentando alcançar algo. O que você disse?"

_"Só que eu realmente conheci Kate, ela é... exuberante."_

Eu posso dizer que ele está sendo sarcástico, mas eu estou confusa. "Quem é Kate?"

* * *

**Ja imaginamos quem é a Kate, e será que ela chegou para dar dor de cabeça? Ou apenas passageira? Hum... conte-me o que vocês pensam**

**Com 455 reviews e eu posto amanhã quando eu acordar, ou na madrugada dependendo xD  
**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	14. Capítulo 14

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Kate acaba sendo o novo... algo de Edward. Nós ainda não decidimos do que chamá-la na verdade, porque ele nega veementemente que ela é sua namorada atual.

Isso é algo que eu tenho chamado de completa besteira, no entanto, porque embora eles estejam saindo há cerca de um mês–wow o tempo voa por aqui–meus pais já conheceram ela. Este é um grande negócio com Carlisle e Esme que são pseudo pais de Edward, e acontece que eu sei que ele simplesmente não leva qualquer uma para perto deles.

Ou de mim.

O que é provavelmente por isso que eu não a conheci ainda. Embora isso esta prestes a mudar, porque é mais um dia de churrasco e momento para realmente falar com a família. Precisamos resolver o que faremos para o aniversário de EJ.

E nós vamos conhecer a Kate, assim como Renee.

O que as duas têm em comum você quer saber? Deixe-me levá-lo de volta para a conversa que Edward e eu tivemos um mês atrás.

Lembra quando ele disse que a nova namorada de Charlie era jovem e tinha peitos grandes? Ou mais importante imitou o fato de que ela tinha seios grandes? Este detalhe só é importante–ou melhor, cômico–uma vez que você descobre que Renee é na verdade uma modelo de maiô. Kate é sua agente. Então, sim, talvez essa seja a única razão pela qual meus pais conheceram ela–por padrão, através do encontro com Renee–mas por dentro eu estava reclamando, e um pouco do lado de fora também.

Pode ter tido um pequeno bater de pé quando eu informei a Edward, em uma voz estridente, como era injusto ele não nos apresentar. Eu não vou confirmar nem negar que fiz um bico, ou que ele teria perdido sua mente até agora se ele não tivesse encontrado alguém que eu estivesse vendo por tanto tempo. O fato de que ninguém chegou à marca de um mês, nem aqui e nem lá.

Independentemente disso, isso funcionou e ele está trazendo ela. Estou realmente animada com isso porque estou muito curiosa com esta mulher que foi capaz de captar a sua atenção. O pai do meu bebê está um pouco acostumado com a valorização de espécie feminina, mas raramente ele se envolve.

Eu quero saber por que esta é diferente.

* * *

**Por que será que é diferente? Bem no próximo vamos conhecer a Kate.**

**Esse é o último de hoje, e amanhã posto o 15 quando acordar, se tiver 490 x)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	15. Capítulo 15

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Minha boca escancarou, _escancarou _eu te digo, quando eu avistei Renee Higgenbottom. Ela é alta, tem cabelo castanho claro e olhos claros, que eu não posso nem mesmo decifrar a cor. Sorriso brilhante, e uma genuína expressão de 'Eu sou apenas uma pessoa agradável'. Isso quase faz você esquecer o tamanho de sua comissão de frente.

Edward não estava exagerando quando disse que eram grandes. E eu quase entendi por que minha mãe estava se sentindo um pouco de autoconsciente sobre isso. Eu mesmo me pego olhando para o meu peito algumas vezes, depois de volta para o dela em reverência, eu quase quero estender a mão e tocá-los. De uma forma puramente platônica é claro.

Mas o mais importante é o olhar de adoração pura no rosto de Charlie que tem sua vitória para todos nós em segundos. Ele normalmente tem encontro com garotas sem graça, e eu estou feliz por Renee não parecer ser uma.

"Eu gosto dela", diz Alice calmamente quando Renee e Charlie fazem seu caminho para verificar o que o meu pai colocou na grelha. Nós–eu e Rose–assentimos em acordo, enquanto Jasper e Emmett parecem estar com medo de expressar seus pensamentos sobre ela. Reviro os olhos, eles devem saber que têm mulheres mais seguras do que isso.

"Eu espero que a namorada de Edward seja tipo assim", eu digo e todos ficam em um silêncio constrangedor. "O que?" Olho para eles.

"Ele diz que não é a sua _garota_", respondeu Emmett. Enquanto Jasper simultaneamente diz: "Eu não estou muito interessado em conhecê-la, se estou sendo honesto."

Isso me choca. "E por que isso?"

"A parte do não namorada ou Jasper não querendo conhecê-la?" Emmett pergunta.

Eu aponto o meu queixo na direção de Jasper. "Ele não querer conhecê-la."

Pelo tempo que conheço Edward, eu conheço Jasper. Coloque ou tire alguns meses, mas é isso. Quando estávamos crescendo e Edward tinha problemas em casa–o que era muitas vezes–ele gastava o seu tempo na minha ou na casa de Jasper. Era raro não ver nós cinco juntos, na verdade, e por uma fração de segundo, eu percebo onde Alice está indo. Ver ela e Jasper é muitas vezes uma visão estranha de se ver. Emmett veio mais tarde, assim que seu relacionamento com Rose não é estranho em tudo, exceto o fato de eles estão noivos a mais tempo do que gastaram namorando.

De qualquer forma, seguindo em frente. Jasper nos informa que ele simplesmente não está interessado em investir tempo conhecendo esta garota se Edward não é sério sobre ela e ele não tem nenhum desejo de vê-lo perder o seu próprio tempo. "Ele tem coisas maiores para tentar trabalhar," ele diz. Eu também não perco o olhar que ele envia em minha direção quando diz isso.

Poucos minutos depois, e sem aviso, Jasper se levanta e diz que ele está prestes a ir e verificar todas as crianças, que estão nadando com a mamãe Esme–avó simplesmente não funcionava. Antes que eu possa dizer 'o que diabos aconteceu aqui' Edward aparece com alguém que não tem uma 'eu sou uma boa pessoa' expressão.

"Gente," Edward nos cumprimentou, com um sorriso estranho no rosto. "Esta é Kate."

Há um silêncio enquanto todos nós tentamos processar seu olhar desinteressado, mas eu sai dessa primeiro.

Levantando eu estendi a minha mão para ela e sorri. "Kate é bom conhecer você, eu sou–"

"É Katelyn, na verdade", ela interrompe, quase com desdém. "Apenas meus amigos mais próximos e familiares realmente me chamam Kate." Com uma expressão suavizada ela olha para Edward. "Ah, e Edward, é claro."

É quase cômico a rapidez que todas as nossas sobrancelhas quase desaparecem em nossos cabelos. Eu olho para Edward com a minha melhor _'ela está falando sério'_ expressão e pelo jeito que ele está olhando para mim, eu posso dizer que ela está.

_Oh, cara!_

Rangendo os dentes, eu continuo com as apresentações. Mais ou menos. "Bem, Katelyn. Meu nome é Isabella, esta é minha irmã, Rosalie." Sim, eu estou fazendo a coisa do primeiro nome completo também. "E esta é minha outra irmã-"

"Alexandria."

E minhas sobrancelhas voltam para sua posição anterior de tentar recuar para meu cabelo. Alexandria é o verdadeiro nome de Alice, mas ninguém, e eu quero dizer ninguém, nunca a chama assim. Nem mesmo minha mãe quando ela está realmente irritada. Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que Alice mudou isso depois de se sentir exausta com o apelido de Alexa. Alex não a incomodava muito porque está tão perto de Alice, mas... apresentando-se como Alexandria? Ela poderia muito bem ter acabado de cuspir no olho do Katelyn.

Quando Edward e eu olhamos um para o outro, seu rosto me conta tudo. Algo sério aconteceu.

Com quatro–não tão simples–introduções, as linhas foram desenhadas. Sua nova namorada e eu não vamos ser amigas.

E as coisas ficarão complicadas.

* * *

**Conhecemos a Kate, ou melhor, Katelyn, e ela é uma dor na bunda :) **

**Pelo menos ela não é legal hahaha ja temos mais motivos para odiá-la xD  
**

**530 reviews e eu volto, ja ta tudo prontinho até o capítulo 20, só esperando vocês!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	16. Capítulo 16

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

"Bem, ela é uma vadia."

"Realmente, Alexandria?" Rosalie sorri. "E eu aqui pensando que vocês estavam prestes a se tornarem melhores amigas."

Pequena Senhorita Katelyn ficou cerca de 15 minutos antes de ela se queixar com Edward, ela estava com calor e não ficou no churrasco depois de tudo. Depois de sapatear pelo caminho e dizendo que iria esperar por ele em seu carro, ele passou cerca de 20 minutos brincando com EJ antes de dizer que iria levá-la para casa e voltar.

Isso foi cerca de uma hora atrás.

Assim enquanto eu estou a ponto de mandar mensagem de texto para ele e verificar se está tudo bem, recebo uma dele.

**Eu só vou para casa. Não estou realmente com vontade de ouvir isso – E.**

Antes que eu possa perguntar o que 'isso' significa, meu telefone toca novamente.

**E a propósito eu juro que Kate não é normalmente assim – E.**

**Sinto muito, você não quer dizer 'Katelyn'? :- ) – B.**

Quando ele não respondeu, eu ao mesmo tempo sorri e franzi a testa. Ele não precisa da minha esper-chata-teza, ele está prestes a receber uma tonelada de merda de Rose e Alice.

**Golpe baixo? – B.**

**Um pouco** **– E.**

**Ok, me desculpe. Vou guardar as coisas aqui e levar alguma comida. – B. **

**Obrigado – E.**

"Gente, eu estou indo para casa", eu anuncio. "Eu acho que Edward está chateado que as apresentações foram um fracasso."

"Ele não está com raiva de nós, está?" Alice pergunta, um pouco preocupada.

Eu dou de ombros. Eu não tenho a mínima ideia.

* * *

**Ele não tem que ficar com raiva deles, todos estavam super bem, a vadia foi a Katelyn u.u**

**Posto o 17 com 555 reviews, comentem, não deixem o calor desanimar vocês xD  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	17. Capítulo 17

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Felizmente a irritação de Edward não foi inapropriado. Embora ele compreensivelmente não estava feliz com todos inclinando para o mesmo nível, ele estava mais constrangido com o comportamento rude de Katelyn.

Não envergonhado o suficiente para se livrar dela, mas o suficiente para pedir desculpas a nós e praticamente nos manter longe dela pelo próximo par de semanas.

Isso tinha chegado ao ponto que eu quase esqueci que ela existia. Até que...

"Então". Edward limpa a garganta enquanto tento enfiar alguns cereais pegajosos na boca de EJ. Eu sou tudo sobre ele se alimentar sozinho, mas não temos tempo para o processo confuso esta manhã. Temos algumas compras para fazer para o seu aniversário na próxima semana. "Katelyn pediu para conhecer EJ."

A colher ficou no meio do ar. "Oh?"

"Sim", ele responde rápido sem rodeios.

Eu rapidamente cheguei a uma conclusão. "Você não está bem com essa ideia?"

"Eu não sei." Ele dá de ombros. "Conhecer o garoto é uma espécie de um grande negócio. Eu não acho que nós estávamos lá ainda."

Eu não acho que minhas sobrancelhas ficaram exercício tanto em sua vida quanto nessas últimas semanas. Quando eles não estão ligando para puxar um Houdini*****–e desaparecem–eles estão em um estado constante de franzir ou com vincar na minha testa. Meio como eles estão fazendo agora, enquanto tentam e avaliam o comportamento de Edward. Eu não estou entendendo o seu pequeno dilema. Este não é o momento para comprometer!

_*Desaparecer sem aviso._

Hora de escolher minhas palavras com sabedoria, porque 'Essa cadela não vai conhecer o meu filho' simplesmente não parece certo.

"Bem, então você precisa ser honesto com ela. Se você não está pronto para esse passo, não o tome. E uh..." escolha com sabedoria, eu me lembro, e depois tomei uma respiração profunda. "Não tentando ordenar aqui, mas eu não quero que ela esteja perto do EJ a menos que você tenha certeza sobre o seu relacionamento. Nós juramos de mindinho sobre essa merda."

Ele sorri um pouco. "Sim, eu me lembro."

Quando Edward e eu decidimos ficar no mesmo apartamento–que tínhamos vivido juntos muito antes de nós concebermos EJ–e fazer a coisa da família da melhor forma possível, não havia muitas regras básicas estabelecidas no local. Bem muitas é um pouco demais. Na verdade, havia apenas uma. Nós não íamos trazer qualquer um para perto do nosso bebê. Até aquele momento, ambos tínhamos estado livres em namoros como queríamos, mas tudo chegava ao fim. A mãe de Edward tinha uma porta giratória em sua casa e ele sabia em primeira mão como isso mexia com a cabeça das crianças. Ele não queria esse exemplo definido para seu filho.

Tivemos aquela mesma discussão há três meses ou mais, quando começamos a namorar novamente. Isso não parece que foi há muito tempo. Então, eu realmente não estou pulando de alegria por Katelyn tentar inserir-se, e ele aparentemente está prestes a deixá-la se ele não tem certeza sobre o que inferno está acontecendo.

Sem pensar nisso, encontro-me ficando muito irritada e zangada com ele.

"Pensando bem". Isso nunca é uma boa maneira de iniciar uma conversa, a propósito. "Eu estou pensando que eu não estou bem com isso em tudo."

"Não bem com o que?"

Meu nariz se enruga, enquanto respondo: "Com Katelyn conhecendo o meu filho."

"Desculpe-me?" Whoa, alerta tom rude.

* * *

**E as coisas vão ficar, hum, digamos... feias... **

**Só um pedacinho do 18 para incentivar vocês.  
**

_"Se você quer viver fora da bolha", ele zombou de mim. "Faça o que diabos você quiser. Mas EJ fica."_

_"Você acha que eu iria embora e deixaria o meu filho para trás?"_

_Ele riu sombriamente. "Eu amo como você continua o chamando de seu filho."_

_"Ele é!"_

_"Ele é meu também!"_

**Meta de 590 reviews para o 18. 'Pedir' 35 reviews em uma fic com 36 favoritos, 44 alertas e uma média de 250 visitas por capítulo não é muito. Tem MUITA gente lendo e que não está deixando e talvez nem vai deixar nenhuma review em 47 capítulos. Claro que eu fico grata por cada uma que comenta, mas sei que poderia ter mais pessoas participando. Eu quero a participação de vocês, a opinião sobre a história, por isso coloco metas ;)**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	18. Capítulo 18

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

"Você acha que o caminho está livre?" Sussurro para EJ. "Papai não é realmente meu amigo agora, e eu não quero brigar neste fim de semana. Você sabe o que é este fim de semana? O que amanhã é?" Eu sorrio. "É o seu aniversário."

Eu recebo um sorriso cheio de dentes e baba em resposta, bem como alguma fala de bebê. "Nivesálio."

"Bem perto," Eu rir, então suspiro.

A semana tinha sido uma merda. Ruim. Eu não sei o que Katelyn já fez para mim... além de ser uma cadela total quando nos conhecemos, mas o pensamento de seu encontro com EJ tinha levado o meu nível de loucura e de proteção para o alto em um momento. Sem ser capaz de me parar, o vômito de palavras fluiu, e fluiu, e antes que eu percebesse, eu estava repetindo as palavras da minha mãe de quase dois meses atrás. Você sabe, o conselho oh-tão-estelar em ver como a vida seria para nós fora da nossa bolha. Isso foi sarcasmo, caso você ainda não tenha certeza disso.

Edward olhava como se eu tivesse destruído ele.

"Você acabou de dizer que você está pensando em se mudar?"

Na verdade, eu não disse isso, mas... "Talvez."

"Por quê? Por que você faria isso?"

Eu não faria isso. Provavelmente nunca. "Eu só estou dizendo, Edward. Ele está ficando mais velho. Estamos tentando voltar para a cena de namoro. E é muito surreal para nós achar que as pessoas vão lidar bem com nosso arranjo de vida."

Seus olhos se estreitaram, seus lábios formaram em uma linha apertada, e eu tenho certeza que algum vapor saiu de suas orelhas como se faz nos desenhos animados. "EJ fica."

"Desculpe-me?"

"Se você quer _viver fora da bolha_", ele zombou de mim. "Faça o que diabos você quiser. Mas EJ fica."

"Você acha que eu iria embora e deixaria o meu filho para trás?"

Ele riu sombriamente. "Eu amo como você continua o chamando de _seu_ filho."

"Ele é!"

"Ele é meu também!"

"Eu sei disso."

"Você sabe?"

"É claro."

"Então por que você está tentando levá-lo embora?"

Sim, a discussão saiu do controle a partir desse ponto. Eu não tinha intenção de sair, mas em 15 minutos eu tinha feito Edward acreditar que eu estava indo e afastando EJ dele.

Eu fui, felizmente, capaz de acalmá-lo–Edward bravo é um Edward assustador–mas algum tipo de dano já havia sido feito. Ele mal olhou para mim durante toda a semana, só entrando no meu quarto para pegar EJ, ou estar em qualquer sala comigo para qualquer coisa, apenas se EJ estivesse lá. Eu esperava que ele viesse bater à porta e o pegasse a qualquer momento. Fiquei chocada que ele não o tinha feito.

"Talvez o papai não esta em casa?"

"Asa."

Eu sorrio e mexo no seu cabelo. "Você vai fazer dois anos. Isso significa que podemos cortar o cabelo agora." Em resposta, ele coloca a mão em sua cabeça e franze um pouco a testa. "Não? Não para o corte de cabelo?" Ele balança a cabeça. "Aww, você é bonito. Você acha que tem uma escolha." Eu arrulho. Desta vez, ele sorri, e eu não tenho certeza se isso é ele tentando me amolecer com sorriso assinatura de seu pai ou se ele não tem certeza do que eu estou dizendo.

"Que tal discutir isso quando o papai estiver se sentindo melhor?" A última coisa que precisava era discutir sobre cortes de cabelo.

~x~

"Vamos começar o nosso dia, bonito," eu digo a EJ depois de dar-lhe um banho rápido. "Mas primeiro precisamos achar o seu pa-"

Eu não consegui terminar a palavra papai, porque assim que eu sai para a sala, eu o vejo. Sentado no sofá, com Katelyn. Ela nunca tinha estado aqui antes, pelo menos não que eu saiba. E pelo estado de suas roupas, e o cobertor e travesseiro perto do sofá, é claro que ela passou a noite.

Eu dou-lhe um olhar enquanto EJ para gritando e esticando para ele. Olhando para o meu bebê, ele tem uma expressão em seu rosto que só um Edward Masen Junior pode repartir. Meu rosto é o mesmo.

Em branco.

Nós não estamos felizes.

E não estamos impressionados.

"Oh meu Deus. Ele é tão bonito." Eu assusto com o tom de voz de Kate e até mesmo EJ recua. Ela faz um movimento para atravessar a sala, o que eu assumo que é para chegar ao EJ–sobre o meu cadáver–quando ela para.

"Bella o que você está fazendo aqui?"

_Sério?_ "É Isabella," a lembro. "E eu moro aqui."

Seus olhos lentamente aumentam.

Ela engasga com um pouco de ar.

E como um relógio, a boca abre e fecha como um peixe.

A reação clássica de alguém que não sabe sobre a nossa situação de vida.

Nós olhamos para Edward–com as sobrancelhas desaparecendo em nossos cabelos.

"Explique."

* * *

**EJ falando Nivesálio é amor demais gente. E a fofura não querendo cortar o cabelo, lindo s2**

**Então a Katelyn passou a noite no apartamento e não sabia que a Bella estava em um quarto por ali? Oh oh...  
**

**Meta de 620 para o 19.  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	19. Capítulo 19

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

"Explique", repete Katelyn. Enquanto eu só olho para ele–divertida e irritada.

Para minha surpresa, ele lhe dá um olhar um tanto desafiador. "Explicar o que exatamente? Que Bella mora aqui? É bastante autoexplicativo."

Eu concordo. É uma espécie de um pedido absurdo. _Explique!_ Eu zombo para mim mesma. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu a admiro por não perder sua mente imediatamente com a notícia. Que maneira de descobrir, hein? E Edward sendo tão frio? Eu não gosto disso. Mesmo que eu não goste dela. Isso não é ele, ela não merece a sua atitude.

Contra o meu melhor julgamento, eu entro e tento explicar.

"Nós morávamos juntos antes de EJ. Nós não vimos à necessidade de mudar desde que planejamos criá-lo juntos." Eu percebo tarde demais, que não é a melhor escolha de palavras. "Uh... mas nada está acontecendo entre nós. Então, sim, nada para se preocupar."

Ela continua a olhar para mim; claramente não-convencida. E eu não quebro o contato visual. Sem dizer nada, ela olha para Edward, então sai da sala de estar. Segundos depois, eu escuto a porta do quarto bater.

Eu bufo. "Madura."

Coloco EJ para baixo, eu olho para cima e percebo que Edward ainda não moveu um músculo. Eu olho para ele, então na direção de seu quarto, e depois de volta para ele. "Você não vai atrás dela?"

Ele bufa e, sem dizer uma palavra, sai da sala. Quando EJ olha para mim confuso, eu encolho os ombros.

"Eu também não entendo, baby."

* * *

**Uff essa Katelyn ninguém merece, e o EJ super perdido no drama dos adultos, pobre criança.**

**Gente eu tava VOANDO aqui e não percebi que escrevi 420 ao invés de 620 no final do 18, desculpe, é que eu to vendo a maratona de twi e me distraí explicando umas coisas para a minha mãe lol**

**Para o 20, só chegar a 660 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	20. Capítulo 20

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

"Quem está pronto para a caçada?" Minha mãe diz, e um mar de mãos voam no ar clamando 'Eu! Eu!'

Eu sorrio para ela. Você poderia pensar que com todos os seus complexos sobre a obtenção de idade, ela não estaria muito envolvida com as crianças muito, mas muito pelo contrário. Ela é facilmente a avó mais legal que existe. Merda, meu erro... Eu quero dizer 'Mamãe Esme'.

Desde que o aniversário EJ acabou caindo no domingo de Páscoa deste ano, planejamos não incorporar apenas a caçada aos ovos, mas incluir na caçada temas relacionados ao aniversário e outras coisas que ele gosta. Ele não entende absolutamente nada, eu tenho certeza, mas já que todo mundo ao seu redor está se divertindo, ele parece estar se divertindo também.

E por todos, quero dizer todos os nossos parentes e apenas cada criança que qualquer um de nós já esteve em contato. Nós levamos muito a sério os aniversários na família.

Aproveito o momento para entrar e desfrutar de alguns minutos de ar condicionado enquanto EJ está distraído. Sentada em um dos bancos de cozinha, eu suspiro e descanso minha cabeça sobre o balcão.

"Se escondendo?"

Eu pulo com a voz. Quando eu olho para cima e vejo a pessoa que está lá–músculos, cabelos loiros, olhos azuis–meus lábios sem querer enrolam-se em um sorriso.

"James, olá."

* * *

**Oh o James chegou, rs.. será que ele é um perigo? Hum... vamos descobrir**

**Para o capítulo 21, é só chegar a 700 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	21. Capítulo 21

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

"Eu não vou mentir", ele sussurra, com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto de menino, mas eu não estou boba com isso. "Eu estava realmente ansioso para levá-la nesse encontro um tempo atrás. Fiquei chateado quando Alice disse que você não iria."

Eu sorrio um pouco apologética. "Eu sei. Ela me disse. As coisas são apenas... complicadas para mim agora."

"Agora?" Ele ri. "As coisas estão sempre vão ser complicadas para você", ele brinca, plenamente consciente da minha situação. "Edward nunca vai gostar de mim. Ou alguém que você saia de qualquer forma", acrescenta ele, com uma piscadela.

James, embora doce como o inferno–para mim–ele faz jus a cada coisa negativa que Edward disse sobre ele quando Alice tentou arranjar o encontro. No começo eu pensei que Edward estava exagerando sobre isso de "jogador", mas James, na verdade, não tem vergonha desse fato, então eu evitei ir nisso.

Mas nas poucas vezes que eu encontrei com ele no mês passado, principalmente em qualquer local de construção que ele está em com Jasper, eu admito que ele mudou para mim. Não da maneira que alguém muda e você desenvolve sentimentos ou uma queda por eles, mas não de uma maneira ruim ou como fungos nos dedos dos pés.

Principalmente por que...

"Papai?" Sua filha de cinco anos, Charlotte, chama por ele na entrada da porta de vidro–lágrimas transbordando na borda de seus grandes olhos azuis. Seu cabelo vermelho brilhante está puxado para trás em tranças. "Eu cai e sujei meu vestido."

James está fora de seu assento em um flash, pegando sua pequena princesa e murmurando para ela. Perguntando-lhe onde seu dodói está, e dizendo-lhe que ele sente muito, por ele não estar lá quando ela caiu e se machucou.

É por isso que eu sou capaz de tolerá-lo com tanta facilidade. Ele tem uma personalidade rude e a boca mais suja que eu já ouvi, mas essa menina o reduz a uma pilha de gosma em um instante.

Depois de acalmar os seus soluços–não percebendo seu exagero que é provavelmente o que lhe enviou para a histeria, ele se vira para olhar para mim.

"Que tal um encontro para brincar?"

Reviro os olhos. "Você é implacável."

"O homem tem que tentar." Ele dá de ombros. "Mas, Bella, você e Edward realmente tem sorte de ter um ao outro. Muitos de nós não entendem como vocês dois funcionam... mas temos certeza de que causam inveja."

Eu franzo um pouco a testa, não acostumado a ouvir a dor em sua voz. Não é nenhum segredo que ele tem um relacionamento horrível com a mãe de Charlotte, Victoria, e muitas vezes tem que lutar até a morte só para vê-la. Eu não consigo imaginar estar nesse tipo de situação com Edward.

Com um beijo na bochecha dele, e Charlotte rindo agora ligada aos seus quadris, James sai. Eu sorrio e levanto para seguir o exemplo, mas meu sorriso cai quando vejo Edward carrancudo olhando para mim através da janela de vidro.

* * *

**Muitas acertaram, James era o encontro que a Bella não foi. E pelo jeito não é um bom 'candidato'. Edward não curtiu ver os dois juntos lol **

**Para o 21, provavelmente o último de hoje, 735 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	22. Capítulo 22

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Leva alguns segundos para perceber que a carranca é realmente um pouco de careta séria.

Não dando a mínima para o nosso estado atual de desacordo, eu corro para fazer a porta abrir, puxando-o por sua mão. "O que há de errado?"

"Nós podemos acabar com a briga?"

"Oh, Deus, sim", eu gemi, jogando meus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Seus braços vêm imediatamente ao redor dos meus ombros. E eu tento e abafo uma risadinha quando isso me coloca em uma posição estranha e meu rosto está quase debaixo da sua axila.

Edward e eu somos bons em muitas coisas–se eu posso dizer por mim mesma. Vivendo juntos, sendo amigos, trabalhando juntos, e especialmente sendo pais de EJ. Mas uma briga ou ficar irritado com o outro não é um deles.

"Eu senti sua falta", eu sussurro em seu peito, porque ai que meu rosto está esmagado. Eu sinto a agitação debaixo da minha bochecha, quando ele ri.

"Você não tem ideia."

"Finalmente!" Ouvimos a voz de Alice, seguindo por seu caminho e abrindo de porta. "Nós estávamos preocupados achando que teríamos que tomar medidas drásticas para fazer vocês se falarem hoje. Agora saiam", ela exige, empurrando-nos para o lado. "Eu tenho que fazer xixi."

Nós rimos e movemos nossos pés para dar a seu espaço, mas ficamos com os braços ligados em torno do outro.

É bom estar de volta na bolha, mas é imediatamente furada por um estridente, "Eu sabia disso!"

Meus braços imediatamente caíram para o meu lado e eu tento sair de seu abraço, mas Edward o mantém firme. Com um gemido, ele cai com a testa no meu ombro. "O que você quer, Kate?"

"Eu quero que você me leve para casa. Você claramente não me quer aqui, então o mínimo que você pode fazer é me dar uma carona."

Sua cabeça levanta tão rápido, que eu resisto ao desejo de estender a mão e massagear seu pescoço. Eu apenas sei que ele deu a si mesmo uma chicotada pequena ali.

"Você percebe que essa é a festa de aniversário do meu filho, certo? E você foi uma cadela durante todo o dia. É claro que eu não quero você aqui, se você só vai ser rude com todo mundo", ele lança para ela, com seus braços ainda em torno de mim.

_Embaraçoso!_ "Então... eu apenas vou, é!" Concordo com a cabeça, abaixando sob seus braços e saindo.

A última coisa que eu ouvi, antes de fechar a porta, foi ela dando a ele o que soou como um ultimato.

Eu fiz uma careta e sorri ao mesmo tempo. Cadela tola apenas acabou de dar a si mesma um bilhete de ida para fora daqui.

* * *

**Será que esse é o adeus para a Katelyn? Vejo pessoas comemorando os dois voltando a se falar e a Katelyn fazendo a louca, se ferrou lol**

**Ainda da para postar o 23 hoje, só chegar a 790 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	23. Capítulo 23

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

"Ela não disse isso!" Eu ouço o estrondo da voz de Emmett do lado de fora. Eu olho para cima, através da janela da cozinha, ao mesmo tempo que Edward o faz. Ele revira os olhos, como eu, com o volume de Emmett. Graças a Deus, todas as crianças se foram, eu não tenho certeza se eu poderia lidar com a mistura de sua voz e mais todos os deles.

"Pronto?" Eu movo a boca para ele, e ele balança a cabeça, levantando um dedo para pedir mais um minuto. Eu pelo menos estou mais do que pronta para voltar para casa após um longo dia de bebês, crianças, jogos, e birras. Estou desgastada na verdade e posso ouvir minha cama me chamando do outro lado da cidade.

Quando estou arrumando um pouco de bolo e xingando por causa das minhas irmãs que desapareceram milagrosamente, eu ouço um suspiro atrás de mim. O desconhecimento me faz virar. Quando me viro, encontro Renee que tem um olhar duro em seu rosto.

"Você sabe", ela começa. "Tecnicamente, eu realmente não devo gostar de você."

Eu franzo a testa. "Por que não?"

"Acabei de falar com a Kate no telefone." Eu inclino minha cabeça para o lado, deixando que ela saiba que eu estou ouvindo, mas também porque eu percebi que não tinha notado seu ligeiro sotaque antes. Russo, talvez? "Ela e Ed terminaram."

Eu tinha a sensação de que isso aconteceu quando ela saiu daqui, mas eu não falei nada. Eu mantenho a minha expressão neutra tentando avaliar a posição de Renee sobre as coisas.

Depois de alguns segundos, eu vejo seu rosto se contorcendo até abrir um sorriso. Encolhendo os ombros, ela continua. "Eu deveria me importar. Mas não me importo."

"Por que não?" Pergunto novamente. "Eu pensei que vocês eram amigas. Mas espere, por que você não gostaria de _mim_?"

Olhando por cima do seu ombro, que eu assumo que é para Edward, e então de volta para mim, ela sorri. "Kate é uma cadela", ela diz, desta vez seu sotaque claro. "Eu a apresentei ao Edward pensando que... talvez o tempo com o homem iria acalmá-la. Ele não lhe deu nenhum momento, ela ainda é uma cadela". Ela encolhe os ombros. "Ela diz que isso é culpa sua."

* * *

**Confirmação: ACABOU! ADIOS KATELYN... eu acho... e a culpa é da Bella? Ohh.. ohh.. o que Kate sabe que nós não sabemos? Hum...**

**Ainda da o 24 hoje haha, mas será o último, se qualquer forma posto com 835 reviews.  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	24. Capítulo 24

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Eu sei que Renee não pretendeu nenhum dano com isso, e isso não deveria me incomodar, Kate dizer que eu sou a razão dela e Edward se separarem–se isso é o que eles fizeram–mas isso me incomoda um pouco. Eu não posso negar.

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois de colocar EJ para a cama, Edward e eu passamos por seus presentes de novo e, claro, passando algum tempo relembrando os seus dois anos de vida. Nós também fomos em coisas que perdemos na semana passada. O que não é muito.

"Deus, isso foi uma tortura", ele geme. "Não vamos fazer isso de novo."

"Fazer o quê?"

"Ficar sem se falar por uma semana."

Eu estendo a minha mão para ele apertar. "Concordo."

Ele segura a minha mão por um pouco mais de tempo do que o necessário antes de limpar a garganta e passar as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Então, eu vi você falando com James mais cedo."

"Sim!"

"Ele tem estado um pouco por perto ultimamente, né?"

"Uh huh". Eu sorrio, sabendo que ele está tentando forçar para obter informações e falhando miseravelmente. Depois de um momento de silêncio, eu suspiro e reviro os olhos. "Basta perguntar o que você quer saber."

"Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa acontecendo ai?"

"Não."

"Bom."

"Bom?" Eu desafio.

"Bem..."

"Edward, relaxe. Não tenho nenhuma intenção de sair com o James. Eu não namoraria alguém que você descaradamente não gosta. É apenas muito drama em potencial."

Ele faz uma pequena careta. "Eu não acho que vou gostar de alguém com você." Ele diz rindo, eu explico como James disse algo nesse sentido para mim antes.

"Ele não é tão ruim assim", digo a ele. "Contanto que você não está tentando sair com ele–o que você claramente não está." Ele sorri, mas depois cai e enruga a testa. Eu tenho uma sensação que os nossos pensamentos foram para o mesmo lugar. Gostando dela ou não, ele esteve com ela por um motivo e agora ela está fora de cogitação. Eu não posso evitar, mas pergunto por quê. Então, eu calmamente pergunto: "Você vai me dizer por que você e Kate se separaram?"

"Além de sua atitude?"

"Você lidou com isso por mais de um mês. Então, sim além disso."

Ele faz uma pausa por alguns momentos; muito tempo na verdade, eu tenho certeza que ele não vai dizer nada. Até que quase tão suavemente ele responde com: "Ela não é você."

* * *

**Uhhhhh... curti isso hein xD**

**E por hoje é só *corre* posto o 25 amanhã quando eu acordar, se chegar a 880 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	25. Capítulo 25

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

Eu me orgulho em não ser terrivelmente estúpida. Certo, isso não é algo que eu realmente me orgulho sempre, mas o fato permanece–eu não sou uma pessoa estúpida. Pelo menos eu não penso assim.

Então, quando Edward me diz que Kate não poderia golpeá-lo porque ela não sou eu, não me deixo ser boba em negar a possibilidade de que há algum duplo significado escondido nesse comunicado.

No entanto, eu também não sou uma pessoa vaidosa. Então outra parte de mim se recusa a permitir que as palavras afundem mais do que o devido. Kate não é como eu, ele está certo. Ela não é a mãe de seu primeiro filho, ou sua melhor amiga de quase 12 anos. É claro!

Eu não tenho certeza–em primeiro lugar–do caminho para tomar as palavras, não importa o que eu quero que elas signifiquem, então eu faço o que qualquer garota na minha posição faria. Não, eu não varro as coisas para debaixo do tapete. Eu vou pelo analisar-toda-a-merda-que-digo-e-faço caminho. Bem como tentando irritá-lo sempre que posso para ver como ele reage a mim. Ações falam mais alto do que as palavras, depois de tudo.

Eu faço isso simplesmente, não como um teatro. Você sabe, como usar menos roupas quando aplicável; dando-lhe toques prolongados que podem ser considerados inocentes ou torturas, dependendo de como ele está se sentindo.

Ou o meu favorito; acordar mais cedo do que ele e ter certeza que eu estou vestido em uma de suas camisas e abaixando na frente do fogão, apenas a tempo para...

"Merda!"

Sim, apenas a tempo dele ter uma bela vista da calcinha vestindo a minha bunda e para ele murmurar palavrões em voz baixa. Com um sorriso no meu rosto, eu fico em pé. "Bom dia, Edward."

"Bom dia."

"Eu fiz pãezinhos de canela. Quer provar o glacê?" Eu passo o meu dedo sobre um dos bolinhos, recolhendo algum glacê, e apontando-a para ele. Ele engole um pouco, mas então aperta os olhos.

Caminhando até a mim, ele me choca, colocando as mãos sobre meus quadris e levemente me empurrando de volta contra o balcão. Meu peito arfa para cima e para baixo, mas eu de alguma forma encontro à força para levantar a minha mão.

Partindo seus lábios, eu vejo como a ponta de sua língua sai para molhar seu lábio inferior antes de tomar o meu dedo em sua boca, rodando sua língua em torno dele e gemendo. Com um sorriso no rosto, ele libera o meu dedo, em seguida, inclina-se para sussurrar no meu ouvido.

"Eu sei o que você está fazendo."

* * *

**Uhhhh ta ficando quente por aqui rs Esses dois, são um caso lol **

**Volto com 960 reviews!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	26. Capítulo 26

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

"Senhorita Bella?"

Eu olho para baixo e sorrio para os pequenos olhos azuis e louco cabelo vermelho olhando para mim, você pode dizer que seu pai arrumou para ela esta manhã. "Sim, Senhorita Charlotte? Como posso ajudar?"

Com uma risada, ela pergunta: "Posso pu favô ter um novo biscoito?"

"Você quer um _outro _biscoito?" Eu a corrijo, enquanto lanço um olhar de lado para a permissão de James. Ele assente e encolhe os ombros. Olhando para ela, eu digo: "Claro, querida."

"Eu, Tia Bella? Posso ter um cookie também?"

Com os olhos em pânico eu olho para Jasper, esperando que ele vai responder por Alistair. Eu não quero ser o cara mau aqui, mas Alistair pode ir de 0 a 60, com apenas um copo de suco. Dois biscoitos já foram, e agora um terceiro seria pedir problemas.

Quando eu vejo que ele não vai saltar com o 'sim' ou 'não', eu pego e rapidamente coloco um biscoito de chocolate no prato do meu sobrinho. "Não diga a sua mãe."

Silenciosamente rindo, ele e Charlotte fazem o seu caminho de volta para a pequena mesa de piquenique a poucos metros de distância.

Sorrindo, eu volto para a minha salada de batata–na tentativa de me perder em meus pensamentos, mas nem um minuto depois, pequenos pés batem de volta para nós.

"Terminamos!" Ambos riram com alegria, eu da fofura de chocolate espalhado em seus rostos. Eu só queria apertar suas bochechas, ou tirar uma foto; o que eu faço.

"Bom trabalho," Eu os elogio, limpando o rosto de Alistair, enquanto James faz o mesmo com Charlotte. "Vocês podem ir brincar agora."

E eles estão fora, correndo como loucos, mas não antes de James pedir a Charlotte um beijo. Eu sorrio. "Como estão as coisas com a mãe da bebê?" Pergunto-lhe, uma vez que as crianças estão fora do alcance, é claro.

Seus olhos se iluminam. "Melhor recentemente. Quando liguei e perguntei se eu poderia pegar Charlotte na escola ontem, ela nem sequer fez perguntas ou me deu alguma merda. Ela parecia feliz, na verdade. Até mesmo me perguntou como eu estava." Um sorriso lento se arrastou no meu rosto quando o ouvi tagarelar sobre isso animadamente. "Então, basicamente eu a levo todos os fins de semana. Menos que você conte esta noite, mas Victoria está totalmente bem com ela ficando com os filhos da Alice."

"Isso é muito bom!"

Com uma parada na conversa, Jasper fala de volta, dizendo algo para James e lembrando-me que ele está aqui, escondido na sombra com a gente, enquanto os outros estão enfrentando o sol e entretendo as crianças, também conhecido por tentar o seu melhor para cansá-los. Hoje à noite vamos todos sair para o aniversário da minha mãe e pensei que iria fazer a babá um favor por ter certeza que todas as crianças estavam exaustas demais para lhe dar quaisquer problemas.

"Que tal você?" James pergunta, uma vez que ele e Jasper terminam de falar... tudo o que eles estavam falando. Eu me desliguei uma vez que ouvi a palavra 'trabalho'. "Como estão as coisas com você e o papai do bebê?"

Eu suspiro e olho para ele empurrando EJ no balanço.

Antes de responder, eu volto para o incidente do glacê no bolinho de canela, quando Edward jurou que "sabia o que eu estava fazendo". Ele não entrou em detalhes, e depois de beijar o lado do meu ouvido, ele saiu um pouco presunçoso. Eu gostaria que ele tivesse–elaborado isso–porque ao longo das próximas semanas ficou claro que eu, para mim mesma, não tinha absolutamente nenhuma pista do que eu estava fazendo.

O flerte–é isso que você quer chamá-lo–era excessivo. E não apenas do meu lado, mas do seu também. Mais do seu, se eu estou sendo honesta. Era 'baby' isto e 'linda' aquilo. E seu rosto tinha um sorriso permanente e umas piscadas para mim.

Além disso, minha façanha amadora-de-horas-de-flexão-em-frente-do-fogão daquela manhã não era nada como ele ao redor em casa sem camisa, apenas com uma toalha, ou em uma ocasião, nu como no dia em que ele nasceu, alegando que ele não sabia que eu estava em casa. No entanto eu vi o brilho em seus olhos.

Sendo ele naturalmente uma pessoa que flerta e brincalhona, tinha me perguntando se eu estava apenas imaginando tudo. Desejando alguma coisa, talvez? Não tenho certeza.

Como se sentisse o olhar fixado nele, Edward olha para cima. Nós fixamos os olhos por um segundo antes dele piscar e oferecer um pequeno aceno.

Mexo os dedos para ele, eu olho de volta para James, assim como Jasper, que parece estar interessado na minha resposta também. Tudo que eu falei foi, "Boa pergunta."

* * *

**Uia, os dois estão só flertando e provocando um ao outro, sinal que a chama se acendeu, só falta o incêndio chegar xD**

**Vamos passar as mil reviews OMG! Então, para o capítulo 27, só chegar nas 1025 reviews.**

**Talvez eu possa demorar um pouco pra postar, primeiro porque ta com maior cara de que vai chover muito aqui e caso seja muito forte vou desligar a internet, e segundo, vem pessoas da família almoçar aqui em casa, então fica meio difícil.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	27. Capítulo 27

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

"Linda, você acha que eu vou estar muito formal se usar um paletó?"

Eu olho e pisco–braço ainda levantados, passando babyliss no meu cabelo. Então, eu pisco novamente.

"Umm..." Estou muito distraída pela água ainda brilhando em seu peito, e o cabelo molhado do seu banho para me concentrar em responder-lhe agora. "Um paletó?" Eu digo.

"Sim, para a festa de Esme."

Eu bufo. A 'festa' da minha mãe é realmente apenas todos nós indo para um clube. Ela não queria uma festa formal, porque ela queria uma festa como 'suas crianças' fazem. E para ser honesta, eu acho que Rose, Alice, e eu estávamos muito animadas sobre não ter que planejar uma festa real realizando a horrível ideia de ir a uma boate com nossa mãe, que ela está determinada a provar que ainda tem quadril. As palavras dela, não nossa.

Agora nós não somos filhas ruins, nós amamos nossa mãe e teria sido bom planejar algo especial para ela. No entanto, tendo oportunidade de não brigar por espaço, menus e listas de convidados? Bem, isso é uma 'saia com um cartão livre' se você me perguntar!

"Então... não para o paletó?"

Meus olhos sobem por seu peito e o sorriso total estava de volta. Eu limpo minha garganta e olho para outra parte, além seus olhos e peito. "Não para o paletó," eu finalmente digo. "Você está quente. Quero dizer, você provavelmente vai ficar quente. Você sabe, dentro do clube e tudo."

"Verdade. Obrigado, querida." Ele pisca, ajustando a toalha na cintura, fazendo-a mergulhar um pouco mais para baixo, e...

"Ai! Filho da mãe!" Eu jogo o babyliss no chão como se ele apenas tivessem me queimado. Oh, espere, realmente fez isso. "Foda-se!" Minha mão voa para minha testa, então eu faço uma carranca para Edward. O desgraçado me distraiu, e eu perdi o meu domínio sobre o maldito babyliss. "Isso vai criar bolha com certeza."

Com as mãos ainda segurando sua toalha no lugar, ele passa pelo aparelho de beleza escaldante e vem para ficar bem na minha frente. "Deixe-me ver", ele diz suavemente, colocando o dedo embaixo do meu queixo com sua mão livre. Com um acesso de raiva, eu deixo cair as minhas mãos e olho para ele e o vejo fazer caretas.

"Quão ruim isso se parece?"

"Não é tão ruim quanto você pensa, eu tenho certeza." Ele passa os dedos levemente sobre a área que posso sentir a queimação, e eu vacilo um pouco, apertando os olhos fechados por um momento.

"Dói?"

"Um pouco."

"E agora?"

Meus olhos abrem rapidamente quando sinto ele pressionar um beijo na minha testa. Ele fez isso milhões de vezes, mas desta vez ele persiste, deixando beijo após beijo na área.

Minha boca fica aberta. O olhar em seus olhos, que eu já tinha visto antes, várias vezes. Mas o tempo que fica na minha cabeça é mais do que normalmente faz...

"Ma!"

"Hey, garotinho." Eu sorrio para baixo, afastando-me de Edward e rapidamente o pegando antes do babyliss poder causar queimaduras de terceiro grau sobre ele. "Eu estava pensando em você."

* * *

**Eu acho que queimaria muito a minha testa no lugar da Bella hahaha imagina um Edward com apenas uma toalha e molhado... aiai *abana***

**Quando chegar a 1070 reviews posto o 28!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	28. Capítulo 28

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

"Eu realmente gosto desse tom de roxo em você", Edward diz, e eu tenho que literalmente apoiar-me no balcão quando o déjà vu me bate e memórias assaltam o meu cérebro.

_"Feliz Aniversário!" Eu gritava, lançando-me em Edward, fazendo-o rir._

_"Bella, você está bêbada? Você já me disse 'feliz aniversário' umas três vezes esta noite."_

_"Oh! Bem, parabéns!" Eu gritei._

_Desta vez eu sou recompensada com um sorriso, uma piscada, e um calmo, "Obrigado, querida. Você também."_

_Engoli em seco e meu coração acelerou um pouco, mas eu empurrei-a para baixo, não sei por quê. "Nós nos formamos! Dá para acreditar?" Dancei um pouco no lugar, agarrando seu braço e girando em torno de mim mesma sob ele. "Estou quase indo sentir falta da Professora Justice zumbindo de novo e de novo," eu tentei falar sério, mas nós dois gargalhamos. "Ok, isso é claramente uma mentira."_

_"Ei, ela não é tão ruim. Ela teve um trabalho para que você conseguisse esse estágio." Ambos franzimos a testa. "Bella, eu acho que você deve tomá-lo. Quer dizer, eu vou sentir sua falta, todos nós vamos sentir sua falta, claro, mas–"_

_Tive que interrompê-lo. O pensamento de estar longe da minha família, dele, por um ano, imediatamente trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos. "Vamos falar de outra coisa. Por favor."_

_Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente em compreensão, em seguida, com um sorriso quase brincalhão disse: "Eu já te disse como realmente gostei desse tom de roxo em você?"_

_Revirei os olhos. "Você estava lá quando eu comprei este maldito vestido. Sim, você me disse."_

_O ar deslocou um pouco quando vi seus olhos descendo sobre a extensão do meu corpo. "Sim, bem, você está linda nele. Aposto que não lhe disse isso, eu disse?"_

_"Não–" Engoli em seco "–você não disse."_

"Bella? Você está bem?"

Eu olho para cima e vejo um olhar preocupado no rosto de Edward, com as mãos no meu ombro.

"Hein?"

"Eu perguntei se você está bem? Você engasgou e então se inclinou. Você se machucou?"

"Ah. Sim, eu estou bem. Hum... obrigada", eu digo-lhe em resposta ao seu elogio anterior. E o olhar de preocupação se foi, o sorriso está de volta no lugar.

"Não tem problema. Pronta para ir?"

Concordo com a cabeça, murmurando, "pronta como eu nunca vou estar." Quando o vejo abaixar e pegar EJ, a visão de sua bunda naquelas calças, me faz morder o lábio. Sim, eu preciso ficar longe dos drinks essa noite. Tesão, misturado com fantasias de nossa primeira vez juntos, misturados com álcool. Sim, isso só poderia acabar mal.

* * *

**Flashback! Ele vai aparecer em alguns capítulos daqui pra frente. Não está tão longe o momento deles se entenderem, só precisam que os olhos sejam abertos, de verdade.**

**Eu volto com o 29 assim que chegar a 1105 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	29. Capítulo 29

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

"Vamos fazer essa festaaaa começar!"

"Oh senhor," eu gemo. "Quem deu os drinks para a senhora louca?" Sussurro para Alice, acenando na direção da minha mãe.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ela aponta para Rosalie. "Sério?" Eu arqueio uma sobrancelha e cruzo os braços para ela.

"O que? É seu aniversário, pessoal. Deixe que ela tenha um presente."

Suspirando, eu abaixo os meus braços. "Ela está bem", eu digo para Alice. "Mas podemos, por favor fazê-la se acalmar até chegar ao clube de verdade?" eu peço a Rose.

Ela acena com a cabeça. "Isso eu posso concordar."

Estamos todos reunidos na cozinha de Alice, esperando a limusine para nos pegar, porque ninguém queria dirigir essa noite. Todas as crianças estão lá embaixo no porão de sua casa, que está arrumado semelhante a um jogo e as crianças brincam no que seria uma visão de Chucky Cheese*.

_***Chucky Cheese**__, é uma cadeia de centros de entretenimento que combina pizzaria, jogos eletrônicos, brinquedos, entre outras coisas._

"Então," Alice começa. "Eu vejo que você não está bebendo. Tem algo a me dizer?"

"Como o quê?" Eu olho para ela de olhos arregalados.

"Não sei." Ela encolhe os ombros. "A única vez que eu já vi que você não bebendo em uma noite, você acabou dizendo que estava grávida."

"Bem, eu não estou. Você tem que ter sexo para engravidar. E eu não tive sexo desde..." eu paro de falar muito tarde.

"Desde Edward?" Ela sorri, conscientemente. "Você deve estar se sentindo como um viciado em crack passando por uma abstinência agora, hein?"

"Cale-se", eu rio, empurrando contra seu ombro, brincando. "De qualquer forma, eu vou estar de volta. Vou retocar a minha maquiagem antes do carro chegar aqui."

"Retocar a maquiagem–" ela pisca. "–Ceeertooo. Tive de 'retocar a minha maquiagem' esta manhã também."

"Eca! Alice! Que isso." Reviro os olhos, afastando-me dela, enquanto ela ri. Eu juro que ela é a irmã adotada.

Quando eu saí do banheiro, depois de realmente apenas ter certeza de que minha sombra ainda está bem e meu nariz não está brilhando, acho Alice, Rose e Edward amontoados na cozinha. Fico em guarda imediatamente.

Crescer com os três–nunca é difícil para mim quando percebo que eles estão fazendo alguma coisa.

* * *

**Esme bêbada é vida hahaha morro! E o que será que os três estavam conversando? Hmm...**

**Volto com o 30 em 1145 reviews!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	30. Capítulo 30

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

"Quem quer dançar?" Edward pergunta com um sorriso, andando até onde Rose, Alice e eu estamos de pé no bar. De repente as duas tem cada doença conhecida pelo homem, inibindo-as de mover um músculo.

Reviro os olhos e faço cara feia para elas. Eu ainda não descobri o que está acontecendo, mas as duas tem atuado de modo estranho, mais estranho do que normalmente é.

Mas a minha cara feia, oh sim diz tchau-tchau quando Edward se vira para mim e diz: "Acho que seremos eu e você, querida."

"Mostre o caminho", digo-lhe com um largo sorriso, apertando os dedos em sua mão estendida.

Quando chegamos à pista de dança, nós nos reunimos com uma vibração dos meus pais, Charlie e Renee e minha tia Kimberly, que na verdade não é minha tia, mas cresceu com a minha mãe, então você sabe como isso é.

Mãos no ar, quadris balançando, e álcool fluindo – a noite estava indo muito bem.

Até...

"Posso interromper?"

Meu sangue corre um pouco frio com a voz. Não, isso é uma mentira. Ela ferve mais com raiva e outra coisa que eu não estou acostumada a sentir. Não posso definir.

"Kate", eu sorrio com escarnio, mas ela me dá um pequeno sorriso em troca. Eu não tenho certeza se é complacente ou não.

"Bella", ela me cumprimenta educadamente. "Está tudo bem se eu falar com Edward por um momento?"

_Não!_ "Tanto faz", murmuro muito madura. "Venha me buscar quando você tiver terminado", eu digo para Edward e saio. Eu caminho para o banheiro, muito chateada com ela por interromper minha dança com Edward.

Quando eu me olho no espelho, eu juro que não reconheço meu próprio reflexo. Narinas infladas, os olhos arregalados – pareço um pouco possuída para ser honesta.

"Bella?" Eu olho para cima e vejo a cabeça de Edward espreitando na porta do banheiro das mulheres.

"Sim?"

"Uhh... Kate quer falar com você."

"O quê! Por quê?"

"Ela disse que quer te pedir desculpas por algo."

_Bem, isso deve ser interessante._

Algo me obriga a assentir em acordo, e com um pequeno sorriso e um murmúrio de 'Obrigado', ele sai permitindo que Kate entre.

Braços cruzados e pernas amplas–minha postura defensiva é fixada, eu digo a ela: "Não pense que eu estou querendo brigar contra você na festa de minha mãe."

"Eu não quero brigar", ela disse rapidamente. "Eu honestamente só quero pedir desculpas a você, e bem, para a sua família." Eu não estou convencida, mas aceno para ela continuar. Soprando um suspiro, ela começa. "Eu não sou totalmente a cadela que fui antes."

Eu não lhe dei uma resposta.

"Ok, então isso não é totalmente verdade. Posso ser uma cadela, todos nós podemos, mas isso é só porque eu me senti ameaçada."

"Ameaçada?"

Ela acena com a cabeça. "Eu odiava você antes de te conhecer."

"Puxa, obrigada," murmuro secamente.

"É só que... eu costumava modelo, certo. E agora eu agencio modelos. Estou acostumada a ter caras comendo na palma da minha mão. E Edward... bem, ele não poderia estar menos impressionado com o fato se tentasse."

Eu solto um suspiro irritado. Isso não soa como um pedido de desculpas para mim.

"Eu sinto muito." Ah, eu acho que disse essa parte em voz alta. "Eu só estou dizendo, estava com ciúmes de você desde a primeira vez que ouvi seu nome, no nosso primeiro encontro. Você, suas irmãs, e EJ, isso é tudo o que ele falou. Foi realmente muito desagradável para ser honesta, mas agradável, ao mesmo tempo."

"Kate, por que você está me dizendo isso?" Eu finalmente pergunto. "Por que você se importa, agora, com o que eu penso sobre você?"

Ela suspira. "Renee pode não perceber, mas ela é uma das minhas únicas amigas. Presumo que ela nem sempre têm as melhores coisas a dizer sobre mim, mas é assim que funciona. E a maneira como eu te tratei, ela deixou claro o quão desapontada estava e não teria nenhum problema em me substituir–como amiga e agente–se eu não pudesse conviver com sua nova família. "

O canto da minha boca levanta-se com a avaliação que Renee nos deu, mas isso cai. "Então, ou você está apenas pedindo desculpas porque Renee fez você fazer, ou você está tentando me amolecer na esperança de que eu vou dar uma boa palavra sobre você com Edward." Ela não seria a primeira mulher a fazer isso. "Eu posso dizer-lhe que o último é um completo desperdício de seu tempo. Qualquer forma este pedido de desculpas parece o mais calculado e falso que eu já ouvi. Então, desculpe, mas eu não posso aceitar."

* * *

**Mas tinha que ter alguém para atrapalhar a dança, aff! E será que a Katelyn está sendo sincera, ou a Bella está certa no seu julgamento? Vocês podem ficar bastante surpresas no próximo capítulo.**

**Só chegar a 1190 reviews e eu posto! Posso demorar um tico, porque to betando uma fic, e conversando com pessoas aqui em casa.  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	31. Capítulo 31

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

"Espere!" Kate agarra meu braço enquanto eu tento sair do banheiro. "Eu não vou mentir e dizer que o que Renée disse para mim não tem algo a ver com eu querer me desculpar, mas ninguém pode me obrigar a fazer algo que eu não quero. Ela estar chocada com o meu comportamento foi mais como uma chamada para acordar, quanto a Edward... você está errada_. Se_ eu estivesse tentando voltar com ele, fazendo-o através de você seria o caminho, mas esse não é o caso. Nós nunca estivemos mesmo juntos em primeiro lugar."

Minha testa franziu. "Eu não entendo."

"Nós só saímos algumas vezes." Ela encolhe os ombros. "Pode parecer mais. Mas..."

"Você só saíram algumas vezes, mas você estava empurrando-o para encontrar seu filho? Jogando ultimatos?"

"Foi como um desafio para mim", ela argumenta. "Eu precisava provar para mim mesma que poderia ser tão importante para ele como eu sou para qualquer outro cara que estive. Eu até tentei jogar o 'bêbada demais para ir para casa' jogo, mas... sim, eu acabei no seu quarto... sozinha. Depois de ser rejeitada por ele na noite anterior, e descobrir que, na verdade, vocês dois vivem juntos na manhã seguinte... eu percebi que nunca tive uma chance." Eu bufo, ainda não vendo o que isso tem a ver comigo. "Ok, isso claramente saiu completamente errado."

Outro bufo.

"Edward te adora", ela diz depois de um breve momento de silêncio. "E por causa disso, eu era uma cadela com você. Eu me sinto mal sobre isso, e esta sou eu tentando fazer tudo certo. Não por ele, mas por mim. Eu não estou tentando ser sua amiga, e você vai provavelmente nunca me verá de novo, mas para que isso tenha valor, eu sinto muito."

Suspirando, eu libero a tensão em meus ombros. "Obrigada." Eu ainda não acredito na sinceridade dela, mas ainda assim... "É um gesto bonito, e você está certa, nós nunca vamos ser amigas, mas eu aprecio o esforço."

Com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso um tanto apreciativo, ela se vira para sair, mas algo vem sobre ela. "Você sabe o que Edward disse para mim no dia que eu estava em sua casa?"

_Obviamente não._ "Umm... não."

"Depois que eu explodi e ele veio atrás de mim, ele me deu um vislumbre de casa, mas ele disse que nunca iria desrespeitar a casa que compartilha com você tendo sexo com alguém enquanto você está no outro quarto. Foi quando eu percebi, sem sombra de dúvida, a sua "amizade" é mais profunda do que os dois clamam."

Por alguma razão eu fiquei na defensiva. "Não que eu devo isso a você, mas eu e Edward–"

"São apenas amigos." Ela ri. "Eu sei. Mas quando o resto de nós olhamos para vocês, nós vemos de uma forma diferente."

O comentário de Kate não faz nada, além coloca um sorriso assustador no meu rosto. Percebendo isso, ela sorri de volta e posso dizer–mesmo se nada do que ela disse foi–esse é sincero.

"E você sabe", ela acrescenta. "Se vocês dois levarem um momento para perceber a maneira que olham um para o outro, vocês provavelmente vão ver a mesma coisa que todos nós fizemos."

"O que é?"

"Duas pessoas que estariam perdidas como o inferno sem o outro." Com um aperto de mão de despedida e um calmo 'boa sorte', Kate sai do banheiro.

Assim que eu saia, Edward aparece–colocando segurando o meu rosto e implorando-me para dizer-lhe o que aconteceu. A preocupação é gravada em todo o seu rosto, mas eu tomo um momento para olhar e eu quero dizer realmente olhar-nos olhos dele e o resultado é gratificante.

Olhando para cima, eu sorrio para ele, mas é um sorriso secreto. Porque eu sei que algo que ele não sabe. Ou pelo menos não admitiu ainda.

* * *

**E quem imaginava que Kate seria a pessoa a abrir os olhos da Bella... nem sempre uma cadela é cadela até o fim lol Agora a coisa vai ficar boa, o 32 é... hihi  
**

**Tive que fazer um monte de coisa, só agora terminei de revisar, desculpe pela demora.**

**Posto o 32 quando chegar em 1260 reviews.  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	32. Capítulo 32

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

No fim de semana seguinte, eu sou uma risonha, bagunça nervosa enquanto me preparava para sair. Com um novo senso de propósito, o resto da noite no aniversário da minha mãe foi, provavelmente, a mais divertida que eu tive em muito tempo. É absolutamente uma experiência louca e libertadora quando você percebe que quer algo que você nunca pensou que queria, e é mais do que provável dentro do alcance dos braços.

O único problema foi manter isso para mim durante toda a semana.

Girando ao redor, em frente ao meu espelho, e até mesmo cantando alguma coisa, eu abro um sorriso quando ouço EJ batendo palmas e rindo.

Virando para enfrentá-lo, eu me inclino com uma reverência dramática. "Posso ter esta dança, senhor?"

Com uma risada e um grito, ele fica em pé e chega até a mim. Eu tomo isso como um sim. Lançando-o no ar provocando um dos meus sons favoritos, eu continuo com minha loucura, mal parando quando ouço um pigarro.

"Hey!" Eu sorrio para Edward.

"Olá, vocês dois." Ele sorri. "Como é que eu não fui convidado para a festa?"

"Papai quer dançar", eu digo a EJ alegremente, levantando-o acima da minha cabeça e fazendo-o voar até os braços de Edward.

"Por que você está tão alegre...? E arrumada!"

"Eu poderia ter um encontro," eu exclamo fazendo seu rosto cair um pouco, antes que ele se recomponha. A reação de queda me faz rir ainda mais. Isso é perfeito.

"Ah–", ele limpa a garganta "–alguém que eu conheça?"

"Sim", eu rio. "Você o conhece muito bem, na verdade."

Com os lábios franzidos e um aceno curto, ele diz, "Bem, eu acho que é bom."

Estou zumbindo por dentro. Eu literalmente quero gritar o que eu tenho planejado–não sendo boa em manter segredos–mas é muito melhor assim.

"Então eu falei para a minha mãe e ela quer cuidar do EJ essa noite. Você tem algum plano?"

"Não", ele responde um pouco tenso. "Então EJ pode ficar aqui. Vou estar em casa."

"Não!" Eu grito. "Eu quero dizer, ela já tem planos para ele, eu acho que as outras crianças vão estar lá também. Então, sim é legal tomar a noite de folga. Você quer ver a vovó, querido?" Eu foco minha atenção na EJ sabendo que se eu olhar para Edward por mais tempo eu vou quebrar.

Dez minutos mais tarde e com um duro 'Boa noite' de Edward, e um risonho 'Não espere por mim', eu estou correndo para a casa da minha mãe. Chegando lá em tempo recorde, estou buzinando como uma louca antes mesmo de chegar à calçada.

Minha mãe–e conspiradora–encontra-se fora antes mesmo que eu tire EJ do carro.

"Você está linda querida. Mas é melhor você se apressar. Rose ligou e perguntou se eu poderia cuidar de Emma porque Edward ligou e perguntou se eles queriam fazer algo esta noite."

"Merda! Certo, pegue-o."

"Peguei! Boa sorte."

"Obrigada, mãe. Eu te amo!" Eu grito, pulando no carro e arrancando de sua garagem.

Com as pernas trêmulas, e de repente temendo que o meu plano seja percebido, eu volto para o meu prédio e bato na porta.

E espero.

E bato novamente.

Após cerca de um minuto, os pulos de inquietação, e apenas estando prestes a usar a minha chave–eu decido bater mais uma vez. Com o lado do meu punho como se eu fosse a polícia.

"Jesus Cristo! Estou indo!" Eu ouço Edward gritar do outro lado da porta, e de repente estou risonha novamente. "O que?" ele diz, abrindo a porta, mas seus olhos suavizam quando ele me vê de pé ali. Os meus arregalam um pouco, porém, ele está em uma toalha novamente, e o garoto tem trabalhado com isso. Isso, ou é todo o levantamento de EJ. "Bella?"

"Sim?"

"O que aconteceu, o que você está fazendo e... onde está a sua chave?"

Ah, certo! "Bem–" Eu limpo a garganta, tentando colocar seriedade na minha voz tanto quanto posso. "–Eu estou aqui para buscar o meu encontro."

* * *

**Eu morro de amor com esse plano da Bella, coisa fofa esses dois! Agora é muito amor :3**

**Posto o 33 com 1305 reviews!  
**

**Beijos  
**


	33. Capítulo 33

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

"Seu encontro", ele repete sem rodeios; ainda não pegando isso. "Sério?"

"Sim". Concordo com a cabeça. "Você é Edward Masen? Uma amiga minha... uma amiga em comum realmente pensou que seria uma boa ideia para nós jantarmos juntos. Então, eu sei que isso é em cima da hora, mas se você estiver livre eu ficaria honrada se você me acompanhasse esta noite."

Realização do que eu estou fazendo–ou tentando fazer–parece cair sobre ele. Com um sorriso e uma risada, ele começa a abrir mais a porta. "Eu normalmente não faço isso Senhorita-"

"Swan. Bella Swan. Ótimo lugar, a propósito," eu comentei olhando ao redor. "Quem decorou fez um ótimo trabalho." Ele solta uma gargalhada e eu sorrio em resposta. Sim, eu apenas dei a mim um elogio, na terceira pessoa. "Estas são para você." Eu empurrei um buquê de flores em seu rosto.

Jogando junto, ele os leva para o nariz e toma uma respiração.

"Tem um cheio ótimo." Ele golpeia os seus cílios. "E o meu favorito, como é que você sabe?"

Eu mal segurei a minha própria risada no nosso absurdo, enquanto lhe respondo. "Apenas tive um sentimento." Ele solta uma gargalhada e começo a ficar nervosa percebendo que ele não tinha realmente me respondido ainda. Merda! "Então, como eu estava dizendo..."

"Sim, o encontro." Ele sorri. "Eu adoraria." Graças a Deus. "O que eu devo vestir?"

"Umm... Estamos indo para o _Dale_. Já foi?"

Ele sorri. "Uma ou duas vezes."

"Ótimo! Então, que seja o que você normalmente vai."

"Eu só vou colocar isso na água." Ele levanta as flores. "Sente-se."

Assim que ele está em seu quarto, eu vou na cozinha e pego um pouco de água. Minha garganta está seca e estou me sentindo ruborizada devido aos nervos. Eu tenho certeza que eu vou ter uma urticária.

"Eu amo uma mulher que se sente em casa." Eu salto e solto o copo de água na mão. Ou ele se vestiu muito rapidamente, ou minha bunda demorou mais tempo do que eu pensava. "Sinto muito."

"Está tudo bem", digo-lhe, pegando um pano fora do balcão e curvando-me para limpar o chão ao mesmo tempo, ele pega uma pá de lixo para recolher alguns dos cacos de vidro.

"Eu não tive a intenção de lhe assustar você."

"Não realmente, está tudo bem. Eu estou nervosa."

"Por quê?" Eu olho para cima e nossos rostos estão apenas alguns centímetros de distância. "Isso é apenas eu. Não há nenhuma razão para estar nervosa."

_"Você está tremendo. Você está com frio?"_

_"Não." Movi a minha cabeça de um lado para outro, lentamente. "Só um pouco nervosa, eu acho."_

_"Por quê?" Ele perguntou, acomodando-se entre as minhas coxas entreabertas. "Isso é apenas você e eu."_

_"Sim, mas... essa coisa. Somos você e eu, e nós estamos..." Acenei minhas mãos entre nossos corpos nus._

_"Você quer parar?"_

_"Claro que não. Eu só... Eu estou com medo de que isso vai mudar tudo entre nós."_

_"Isso não tem." Ele deu de ombros. "Não se nós não quisermos. Se duas pessoas podem... você sabe, e se recuperar seriamos nós."_

"Eu acho que está tudo bem agora."

"Hein?"

"O chão." Ele ri, acenando para onde a minha mão está se movendo em um círculo persistente sobre a área agora seca.

"Oh, certo."

Rindo, ele se levanta, puxando-me com ele. "Então, eu estou pronto quando você quiser."

"Eu estou pronta", eu digo rapidamente. "Eu tenho uma boa noite planejada."

"Bem, não tenha ideias, pequena senhorita. Eu não faço coisas no primeiro encontro."

* * *

**Esses dois são uns lindos, da vontade de morder. E um pedacinho de flashback da primeira vez deles, aww :3**

**Posto o 34 ainda hoje se chegar a 1355 reviews, e será a última do dia. Eu nem tomei banho e nem jantei ainda, to na correria pq só tinha traduzido até o 30 lol  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	34. Capítulo 34

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

"Então, me fale sobre você," Eu começo e Edward solta uma gargalhada grande. Nós ficamos muito tranquilos no pequeno caminho para _Dale_, seu restaurante favorito, mas agora estamos sentados em uma mesa, eu senti que era hora de começar a etiqueta adequada do primeiro encontro.

"Eu vou completar 25 anos em duas semanas", ele diz claramente e eu rio. Eu já tenho o seu presente. "Eu me formei da faculdade a cerca de três anos atrás. Tenho um filho de dois anos de idade."

Eu luto contra o impulso para responder com uma brega 'eu também!' em vez disso, eu apenas aceno. "Como é a mãe dele?"

Ele bufa. "Ela é meio louca, para ser honesto."

Eu não posso deixar de rir. Essa coisa toda é um pouco louca.

Quando as refeições chegam–não temos sequer que pedir porque o pessoal sabe o que queremos, sim, estamos aqui, muitas vezes, caímos em um pesado silêncio constrangedor.

"Qual é sua cor favorita?"

"Onde você foi para a escola?"

Nós falamos ao mesmo tempo, seguido de um riso nervoso. Finalmente Edward suspira. "Ok, Bella isso é estranho."

"Oh". Meu corpo inteiro desmorona e se você ouvir atentamente, poderia provavelmente ouvir meu coração quebrando. "Tudo bem... valeu a pena uma bebida você sabe. Esta encontro eu quero dizer, mas se você não está sentindo isso... está tudo bem–"

"Não", ele me para. "Eu quero dizer esta conversa. Nós não somos estranhos em um encontro típico, que não sabe nada sobre o outro. Você tem sido minha melhor amiga desde que eu tinha 13anos. Sabemos tudo um do outro, bem quase."

"Só isso?"

"Sim, eu sou mais do que curioso sobre o que causou isso..." ele diz. "Mas primeiro, me fale sobre o seu dia. O que você fez hoje?"

Eu ri. Passei a maior parte do dia, alegando ter serviço após serviço para fazer. Na verdade eu tinha realmente passado o tempo fazendo tudo ao meu alcance para evitá-lo. Eu sabia que iria explodir se eu estivesse na sua presença por muito tempo. Digo-lhe isso e ele brinca comigo sobre a minha incrível capacidade de derramar minhas tripas tão facilmente.

Mas para responder a sua primeira pergunta, o mais honestamente possível. Digo-lhe, "Eu não posso lhe dar todo o crédito, mas se eu estou sendo honesta, Kate meio que causou isso."

Qual a reação que eu vejo você pergunta?

Os olhos arregalados, engasgando com nada e boca aberta.

"Sério?" Eu digo com ironia.

"Sinto muito–" ele bate em seu peito um pouco. "–Mas Kate? É, que eu não esperava essa resposta."

Conto a nossa conversa para ele, tudo isso, enquanto ele concorda, e cantarola, e ainda joga em um brincalhão 'não, ela não' aqui e ali, quando eu menciono o seu olhar para ele como um desafio. Mesmo que ele me disse que ela admitiu a mesma coisa para ele. Mais importante é quando eu explico seus últimos comentários.

"Obviamente, eu já ouvi isso antes. Sobre eu e você, você sabe. Mas eu acho que pela primeira vez eu estava realmente pronta para ouvi-lo. Então eu peguei seu conselho. Durante o resto da noite, eu me concentrei em como você olha para mim. E isso me deu a motivação para admitir como me sinto."

Ele se inclina dando-me a sua total atenção. "É? Como olho para você exatamente, e exatamente como você se sente?"

Entorto o meu dedo para que ele se incline mais perto, eu estalo um beijo rápido em seus lábios e respondo, "Parece que eu posso manter um segredo depois de tudo. Porque isso é para que eu saiba e você descubra."

* * *

**Eles são tão amorzinho, e só vai ficando melhor e melhor! **

**Bem, por hoje é só. Posto o 35 amanhã quando acordar se chegar a 1400 reviews!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	35. Capítulo 35

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

"Minha vez de fazer uma pergunta séria" Eu exclamo enquanto estamos caminhando lado a lado para obter a sobremesa em uma pequena padaria perto do restaurante. Mais uma vez, é praticamente um "encontro" que tivemos muitas vezes antes, mas desta vez é oficial.

"Qual foi a minha pergunta séria?"

"Você perguntou o que causou esse encontro."

"E isso foi sério para você?"

"Sim". Concordo com a cabeça. "Agora, deixe de tentar fugir. Eu comecei a fazer a minha pergunta."

"De todas as formas." Ele aponta com sua mão livre.

"Ok, umm... por que você namorou a Kate?" Pergunto séria, então rio. Eu rimei.*****

_*****Em português não rimou, mas a frase era 'why did you date Kate'._

Parando, e puxando suas mãos da minha, ele sopra um fôlego e passa a mão pelo lado de seu rosto. "Eu não diria que o que fizemos foi namoro."

"Sim." Eu aceno com as mãos no ar. "Vocês estavam saindo, eu entendo. Mas mesmo assim."

"Eu acho que... Eu acho que só precisava de uma amiga."

"Isso–" eu paro "–não dói nada." Eu franzo a testa. "O que quer dizer que você precisava de uma amiga?"

"Não assim", ele diz rapidamente, batendo no meu nariz com o dedo. "Eu tenho amigos, _obviamente_. Acho que significa que eu só queria um tipo diferente de amigo."

Meu rosto inteiro se contorceu, mas depois eu me lembro... "Bem, vocês não tiveram sexo, então você não quer ter uma amiga com benefícios."

"Não, nós não, mas-hey! Como você sabe disso?"

"Eu tenho os meus meios", eu brinco lembrando do que ela disse, bem como unindo ao comentário de Renée sobre ele não lhe dando um "momento".

"Ok, me responda isso", ele diz, entrelaçando os nossos dedos juntos e continuando a nossa caminhada. "Por que você continua aceitando saindo com os encontros de Rose e Alice? Quero dizer, você reclamou de Sam após o primeiro encontro, mas ele ainda teve um segundo e um terceiro. Por quê?"

"Além das refeições gratuitas", eu tento brincar, mas isso cai. Eu limpo minha garganta e vou para a honestidade. "Eu gostei da atenção, eu acho. Eu gostava de ter uma pausa da minha rotina diária. Tendo alguém para conversar sobre a merda de todos os dias que não está ligado a tudo na minha vida. Amo minha família, obviamente, mas às vezes eu só quero ser uma cadela sobre isso, você sabe."

"Tipo, quão frustrantes são Alice e Jasper? Você sabia que eles se separaram _de novo_? Realmente, quantas vezes duas pessoas podem terminar sobre a mesma coisa? Ugh, e eu sei que é porque ela mantém se recusando sua proposta de casamento," Eu começo a descarregar. "Que tipo de idiota recusa à proposta de casamento de seu namorado uma e outra vez?"

Ouvir Edward rindo, traz-me do meu discurso. "Desculpe," eu digo timidamente, percebendo como eu devo soar malvada para ele. "Eu tenho que desabafar por um tempo. Acho que sim, era bom ter alguém que eu poderia despejar essas coisas."

Apertando minha mão, ele pisca–um olhar de compreensão puro no rosto. "Exatamente."

**~x~**

"Então, este sou eu", Edward diz quando nos aproximamos da nossa porta. Eu rio meio que esquecendo o pretexto de um 'encontro as cegas' do início da noite.

Estranhamente, eu encontro-me ficando nervosa, como se esse fosse realmente um primeiro encontro. Eu acho que em um sentido é. "Então, Edward", eu digo um pouco atrevidamente, mordendo o lábio. "Você é o tipo de cara que beija no primeiro encontro?"

* * *

**Esse primeiro encontro, muito amor. Os dois são incríveis juntos, mas eram tão cegos... e a pergunta no final.**

**Volto com o 36 quando chegar nas 1455 reviews.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	36. Capitulo 36

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capitulo 36**

"Eu tenho certeza que sou, Senhora Swan." Ele sorri, inclinando-se suavemente e pressionando os lábios contra os meus. Movendo minha boca com a sua, eu rastejo lentamente as mãos nos seus braços, deixando-os descansar em seus ombros. É um beijo lento–nossos lábios suavemente movendo contra o outro–era quase torturante, porque tão bom quanto a noite foi, com certeza não discutimos nada sobre sentimentos. Então, eu tenho para amortecer a minha vontade de apenas forçar minha língua em sua garganta e molestá-lo contra a porta.

"Quero entrar", ele sussurra, e eu sorrio contra sua boca.

"Que tipo de garota você acha que eu sou?"

"O tipo que tem a chave", sem muita emoção. "Eu esqueci a minha."

Rindo, e balançando a cabeça meio que tentando limpá-la, eu abro a porta. Na entrada, eu silenciosamente tiro os meus sapatos, enquanto ele puxa a camisa para fora da calça, e desfaz os botões nos punhos da camisa, empurrando-os até o antebraço.

"Eu tive um grande momento esta noite." Ele me puxa para ele, envolvendo seu braço direito em volta da minha cintura, trazendo à esquerda para segurar o meu rosto em sua mão. "Eu acho que ele foi bem sucedido o suficiente para assumir um segundo encontro? Desta vez eu planejo isso?" Concordo com a cabeça rapidamente, engolindo um pouco quando eu vejo a sua boca descendo em direção a minha novamente.

A vadia dentro de mim vence e desta vez o nosso beijo é faminto. Eu agarro o seu cabelo, forçando sua cabeça para mais perto da minha, quase como se eu pudesse engolir seu rosto. Enquanto ele agarra a minha cintura mais apertada, puxando-me incrivelmente mais perto.

Sem aviso ele se afasta, mantendo um aperto firme na minha cintura para me manter afastada. "Eu acho que é o suficiente por agora."

Lamentar. Choramingar. Franzir a testa. Eu faço todos os três. Não, não, não! Isso é apenas o suficiente.

"Eu acho–" ele engole "–devemos conversar antes de qualquer outra coisa."

Maldição! Eu odeio quando ele está certo.

* * *

**CONVERSAR PRA QUE GENTE? Vamos pra ação, depois conversa poxa u.u hahaha**

**Volto pro próximo com 1490 reviews**

**Beijos**


	37. Capítulo 37

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capitulo 37**

Naquela noite eu deito na cama, de costas, olhando para o teto.

Eu fecho meus olhos, na tentativa de dormir, mas é inútil. Eu abro meu olho direito, fecho. Abro o olho esquerdo, fecho. Abro os dois olhos depois fechá-los. É um circulo vicioso.

Sentindo-me muito quente, eu resmungo e atiro meus cobertores para fora–somente para o Ar-condicionado atingir-me um minuto mais tarde e meu quarto se transformar em um freezer de carne. Agora, com pura frustração, eu coloco os cobertores de volta na cama, só para começar a suar dentro de minutos.

Eu deito de bruços, de lado, de costas novamente. Eu oscilo os meus pés do lado da cama, e fico com a minha cabeça no pé da cama, em vez de contra a cabeceira. O sono zomba de mim. Eu estou acordada.

"Isso é ridículo", eu digo. Para quem? Ninguém.

Edward sugeriu que tivéssemos a nossa conversa para amanhã, ou dentro de alguns dias depois que tivéssemos tempo para pensar sobre as coisas. Eu tive toda a semana para pensar assim que eu sei onde estou, mas sabendo que estou pulando com as coisas sobre ele, eu concordei e relutantemente afastei-me do seu corpo e lhe desejei uma boa noite.

Eu olho para o relógio e vejo que é depois de meia-noite. Aha! É amanhã. Eu pulo da cama, mas paro. O que eu vou fazer? Vou acordá-lo e dizer 'vamos conversar agora'?

Não é o ideal, mas a ideia de bater em torno da cozinha, na esperança de que ele vai sair e ver se eu estou bem pelos sons.

Com meu novo plano é descartado que eu abri a porta do meu quarto de uma vez apenas para encontrar com o punho de Edward levantado no ar.

Nós dois gritamos.

"O que... Edward, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu estaaaava prestes a bater em sua porta antes de você decidir assustar a merda fora de mim. Porra!"

"Assustar você? Você que estava parado do lado de fora da minha porta."

"Sim, bem, eu não conseguia dormir."

"Então você estava fora da minha porta?" Pergunto um pouco histericamente, ainda tentando acalmar meu coração batendo rápido. Mas uma vez que eu recupero o fôlego, eu percebo–é depois da meia-noite, Edward em pé do lado fora da minha porta, com apenas uma cueca e estou fazendo perguntas? Eu balancei minha cabeça para mim mesma. "Bem... entre."

E eu sorrio enquanto o vejo arrastando-se no meu quarto e sentando-se bem no meio da minha cama, inclinando-se para trás apoiando em suas palmas.

* * *

**Será que agora eles vão conversar? Por favor, agiliza ai a parada lol hahaha**

**Volto com 1535 reviews!  
**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	38. Capítulo 38

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 38**

Depois de cuidadosamente fechar a porta atrás de mim, eu me inclino contra ela e apenas fico olhando para ele. Nós estamos olhando um para o outro, sorrisos pequenos em nossos rostos e olhos dançando.

"Eu lhe disse o que Emmett fez no outro dia?" ele pergunta, um olhar de agravamento ainda exulta em seu rosto.

Eu posso praticamente ouvir minhas sobrancelhas suspirarem enquanto elas fazem outro recuo na minha testa. "Umm... não, você não disse."

Com uma risada, ele se lança em uma história sobre uma coisa ou outra. Eu só recebo trechos do mesmo. Ele foi a um dos seus locais de trabalho para trazer algo dos garotos, seguido por Emmett tentando puxar alguma brincadeira, fazendo a roupa dele sujar e já estando atrasado para uma reunião. A história é sem sentido, eu percebo. Edward não se preocupa com isso. Ele está acostumado com isso, e se ele não tivesse se atrasado para uma reunião, ele teria encontrado uma brincadeira para puxar de volta–que é como eles funcionam.

Mas, como já fizera antes com a situação de Alice e Jasper, ele está desabafando. Ele está me mostrando, à sua maneira, que ele está aqui. Ele sempre esteve aqui. Em qualquer coisa que eu precisasse que ele estivesse. É bobagem, não deveria me afetar, mas sem registar qualquer comando do meu cérebro para o resto do meu corpo, eu me encontro na cama com ele, minhas coxas encaixando nele. Minhas mãos em seus cabelos e minha boca na sua, movendo-se rudemente.

"Droga," ele murmura contra meus lábios. "Eu deveria ter lhe contado essa história há um tempo atrás."

"Cale-se". Eu rio, silenciando-o, deslizando minha língua em sua boca e inclinando-o de volta na cama. Com o meu pé torto em uma posição desconfortável, eu sou obrigada a sentar fora dele um pouco, mas ele senta rapidamente, nos virando. Eu rio, mas ainda o provoco. "Achei que você ia me querer por cima."

_"Edward", eu gemia, empurrando os saltos dos meus pés em suas costas. "Oh, meu... isso é tão–"_

_"Eu sei. Deus, eu sei." Ele investiu mais e mais difícil, fazendo-me gritar. Então, eu o senti lentamente deslizando para fora de mim._

_"O que há de errado? Não pare."_

_"Eu não vou." Ele balançou a cabeça._

_"Então–"_

_"Se eu nunca conseguir isso de novo, se este é o único momento em que vou senti-la assim, eu quero que todos os sentimentos que você pode me dar."_

_"Eu não entendo."_

_"Eu quero você em cima. Monte-me."_

"Quem disse que nós estamos lá ainda?" Ele sorri, sentado sobre os calcanhares e indo para as minhas coxas, enrolando os dedos ao redor do meu shorts e puxando para baixo. "Esta é a parte mais bonita do seu corpo, você sabe", ele diz, arrastando um dedo na minha fenda. "Você é fodidamente linda, mas isso_–_" Ele me envolve "_–_deu-me o meu filho. Deu-me a minha razão de viver. Minha vida. Vocês.. você e EJ... vocês são a minha vida."

As palavras de Edward são tão doces, sinceras e simplesmente... gah! Lágrimas brotam nos meus olhos e eu nem sequer tenho os meios necessários para permitir um comentário sarcástico sobre como não parecia bonito isso durante o 'processo de trazer o seu filho'.

Com um sorriso, ele se abaixa deixando beijos por todo o meu estômago, demorando-se um pouco no canto direito acima do meu quadril. A área que eu não tive a sorte de escapar das estrias.

Lentamente, muito lentamente, ele arrasta beijos sobre o meu estômago, em seguida do topo da minha coxa, para o interior dela. Meus lábios de baixo. Então, eu sinto isso, os movimentos suaves, quentes impulsionados contra o meu clitóris.

Eu assobio. Minha cabeça cai para trás e minhas mãos seguram os lençóis enquanto tento me manter no lugar e impedindo que meus quadris perdessem o controle como eles querem. Os movimentos de sua língua são lentos, calculados, saboreando. Não é necessitado, não é apressado, mas meu corpo está fervendo com antecipação, com a necessidade.

Liberando o meu domínio sobre os lençóis, eu passo as minhas mãos nos seus cabelos, puxando sua cabeça para cima um pouco. Eu rio baixinho pela carranca em seu rosto. Ele quase parece chateado que eu interrompi sua festa. Eu puxo um pouco mais forte, trazendo seu rosto para o meu e deslizando minha língua em sua boca para silenciá-lo mais uma vez. Eu me inclino para trás e o trago comigo, quase gemendo quando eu sinto seu peso solto em cima de mim.

Nossos lábios ficar ligados, mal soltando para deixá-lo tirar os boxers e minha camisa antes de se estabelecer entre as minhas pernas. Com sua ereção na minha entrada e minhas pernas engatada sobre seu quadril–não há pressa, e sem perguntas. Ele não precisa pedir. Nós já estivemos aqui antes, fizemos essa dança. Um olhar nos meus olhos diz tudo. Eu o quero. Eu preciso dele. E embora eu não tenha certeza de quando começou, eu o amo.

* * *

**AGORA FOI lol FINALMENTE! GLÓRIA! haha  
**

**Desculpe se ficou algum erro de palavra no capítulo, e também pela demora, meu pai ta com som alto, e não consigo me concentrar direito, ainda não tinha traduzido.  
**

**Posto o 39 quando passar das 1590 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	39. Capítulo 39

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 39**

Eles começam como gemidos, mas meus sons de prazer saem em um grito alto quando o quadril de Edward–nivela contra a minha–girando e começando a esfregar contra o meu clitóris com cada entrega. "Foda-se!" Abro mais as pernas para ele, empurrando meus quadris para cima na tentativa de trazê-lo mais perto de mim possível. "Foda-se!"

Com um grunhido em resposta, ele pega a parte de trás das minhas coxas trazendo meus joelhos para quase tocarem meu peito–enterrando mais profundamente. "Oh, meu..." a minha resposta está presa na minha garganta quando ele joga meus tornozelos por cima do ombro, o ângulo fazendo-o bater no ponto exato que eu preciso dele com cada impulso. Eu firmemente estremeço os olhos fechados porque eu sei que provavelmente olho para ele um pouco vesga agora. Incapaz de controlar os sons disformes que emanam da minha boca agora, eu mordo meu lábio forte, lágrimas brotam em meus olhos dentro de segundos, mas eu tenho certeza que tem mais a ver com a enorme sensação de prazer.

"Olhe para mim."

Abrindo os olhos lacrimejantes, eu olho de volta para Edward e ofereço-lhe um sorriso. Sua testa vinca um pouco. Beijando o lado do meu tornozelo, ele solta as minhas pernas e coloca de volta para baixo, serpenteando os braços por baixo de mim com as mãos sobre os meus ombros.

"Diga-me que isso está bom", ele diz, sua testa descansando contra a minha. "Diga-me que as lágrimas são porque você se sente bem."

"Muito bom." Eu o tranquilizo, agarrando a parte de trás de sua cabeça para trazer a minha boca para a dele. "Eu te amo", eu digo logo antes da nossa boca tocar, fazendo-o idiota afastar sua cabeça e seu corpo.

"Sim?" Ele sorri largamente. "Você me ama tipo me ama? Ou 'você foi meu melhor amigo sempre e também pai do meu filho' me ama?"

Reviro os olhos. "Todos os itens acima." Eu mexo meu quadril. "Menos conversa, mais..." Eu mexo novamente. Ele sorri, puxando lentamente para fora de mim. Eu quase gritar. "O que–"

"Shhh". Ele coloca os dedos contra meus lábios, lançando-nos mais. "Eu acredito que você disse algo sobre montar em mim?"

Afundando-me nele, minha boca abre silenciosamente–não há palavras para descrever a sensação plena de estar em cima. Eu assisto, muito malditamente presunçosa, enquanto seu rosto se contorce de prazer.

Eu pulo para cima e para baixo em seu pênis, os pés firmemente plantados contra a cama e recosto com as mãos sobre as suas coxas me ancorando. Jogo a cabeça para trás, deixando-me ir com uma série de palavras ininteligíveis que fluem livremente da minha boca.

"Bella," eu o ouço suspirar, com as mãos segurando na minha cintura para me parar. "Merda, Bella, espere." Eu me reajusto para enfrentá-lo, agora sentando para olhar em seus olhos. "Eu também te amo."

Eu rio, o movimento do meu riso fazendo minha boceta se apertar um pouco e ele a gemer. "Sinto muito." Eu paro de me mover. "Mas, eu sei. Esse é o olhar que eu vi em seus olhos."

Trazendo as minhas pernas para embrulhar em torno de seu corpo, nós sentamos comigo embalando-o entre minhas coxas enquanto eu lentamente começava a me mover contra ele.

Nós balançamos lentamente, sua mão segurando a minha bunda enquanto ele controla os meus movimentos, movendo os quadris junto com o seu. Nossos lábios ficam ligados, mas imóveis como nossas respirações se misturando, quase abafando nossos gemidos e grunhidos.

"Quase."

Eu apoio a minha cabeça em seu ombro, acenando para que ele saiba que o ouvi. Eu posso sentir os arrepios se espalhando por todo o meu corpo. Estou quase perdendo a sensibilidade nas pernas, como toda a sensação parecendo estar correndo para o fundo do estômago "Eu também."

"Juntos". Eu sinto as suas mãos quando eles se enrolam ao meu redor, seus dedos roçando, mexendo para encontrar espaço entre nós. Eu estico a cabeça para trás, agarrando um punhado de seu cabelo que é úmido com seu suor, meu peito arfando em sua boca.

Seu pênis endureceu dentro de mim, com as mãos esfregando no local que estamos conectados, e a sensação da sua língua quente no meu mamilo duro... "Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus", eu exalto, sentindo minhas paredes fechando e abrindo. "Eu estou..." Meus ombros curvam, o resto do meu corpo segue o exemplo sacudindo incontrolavelmente.

Seu nome cai dos meus lábios mais e mais enquanto o sinto movendo-se com força dentro de mim, sua respiração irregular antes de seu corpo congelar, seguido segundos depois por seus próprios movimentos bruscos e tremores quase violentos.

Nós dois colapsamos, os peitos se movendo rapidamente para cima em baixo em uma tentativa inútil de recuperar o fôlego. Eu sorrio quando sinto suas mãos estendidas cegamente procurando os lençóis. Agarrando-o, entrelaço os nossos dedos.

"Nós vamos fazer isso de novo, não é?" Ele aperta minhas mãos e eu rio.

"Definitivamente."

* * *

**Ai gente, esses dois são tão lindinhos, uma fofura até na fodelância s2**

**Volto com o 40 no 1650! **

**Vamos passar a original nas reviews, la ta com 1627 lol Não imaginei que iria passar, muito obrigada pelo carinho de vocês!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	40. Capítulo 40

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 40**

É tarde da noite ou de manhã cedo–dependendo de como você quer olhar para isso–e depois de mais algumas rodadas eu finalmente cai no sono.

Em uma névoa um tanto confusa, eu sinto Edward rastejando para fora da cama. Quando ele não volta alguns minutos mais tarde, eu quase começo a me preocupar.

Não m preocupando em colocar roupas, eu imediatamente vou em busca dele, soltei uma risada ao encontra-lo encostado no balcão–nu– e com o recheio do cheesecake que nós tivemos mais cedo, por seu rosto.

"Hey," ele murmura com um sorriso em torno da colher. "Quer um pouco?"

"Não." Eu balanço minha cabeça, tendo a oportunidade de ir na geladeira e pegar água. "Quer?" Eu retribuo o favor, levantando a garrafa. Ele acena com a cabeça, e eu coloco uma grande quantidade em um copo para nós repartimos.

É silencioso, um silêncio confortável, enquanto nós estamos completamente nus na cozinha, ele com sua sobremesa enquanto eu engulo água e passo o copo e volto para ele.

"Então–" ele limpa a garganta, provocação em sua voz "–Há quanto tempo você percebeu que está loucamente apaixonada por mim?"

"Loucamente apaixonada?" Eu sorrio. "Eu não sei sobre isso agora."

Ele bufa. "Por favor... do jeito que você continuou atacando-me?"

"Desculpe-me? Lembro-me vividamente de estar cuidando da minha vida no chuveiro quando entrou sorrateiramente."

"Sim, mas como eu estava calmamente tentando contar uma história antes, você me interrompeu enviando a sua língua na minha boca. Rude."

Eu rio entredentes. "Tudo bem. Quando você percebeu que não poderia viver sem mim?" Eu disparo de volta, sorrindo.

"Eu sempre soube disso." Ele dá de ombros, e minha boca escancara.

"O quê?"

"A parte do não ser capaz de viver sem você–sempre foi uma coisa que eu sabia. A profundidade disso é que mudou. Me apaixonar... é recente". Rolando meu pulso, e gesticulando um pouco descontroladamente, o incentivo a continuar. "Eu não posso dar uma data exata. Não é como se eu escrevi. Acho que quando começamos a tentar hoje de novo e tudo isso?" Ele sai como uma pergunta como se eu tivesse a resposta. "Tem certeza que você não quer?" Ele levanta uma colher cheia de sobremesa em minha direção.

Eu balanço minha cabeça, enrolando meus dedos apertados em torno do copo, na tentativa de não estender a mão e sacudi-lo, gritando 'Vá em frente' no topo dos meus pulmões.

"Edward."

"O que você quer que eu diga, Bella?" Ele suspira, depois esfrega a mão sobre o rosto, colocando a comida no balcão. "Quando você chegava em casa reclamando sobre os encontros, eu estaria aliviado. Eu estava sendo um amigo de merda para você e você nem percebeu isso. Eu sabia então. Se eu olhar para trás, eu provavelmente poderia apontar uma vez muito mais cedo do que isso, mas eu não prefiro porra."

Eu franzo a testa. "Por que você está ficando irritado?"

Não respondendo, ele gira pegando o prato e colocando-o na pia. "Eu não gosto da ideia de que perdemos todo esse tempo. O nosso e de outras pessoas."

Eu ando e envolvo meus braços em torno dele, deixando um beijo no seu lado. "Então o que você está dizendo..." os meus lábios enrolam em um sorriso, "...é que você está apaixonado por mim desde que éramos crianças?"

Seus ombros tremem com uma risada. "Umm, não. Não existe nenhuma forma de que eu teria sido capaz de manter essa merda como um segredo por muito tempo."

"Eu também não. Então, você vê, não precisa se preocupar com o desperdício de tempo e oportunidades perdidas. Talvez não nos movemos no ritmo que algumas pessoas fariam, mas desde quando nós fazemos as coisas da forma que outras pessoas fazem?"

* * *

**Adoro eles se provocando, tão amorzinho! No próximo temos EJ! *-***

**Desculpe a demora, eu estava traduzindo esse capítulo ainda. Posto o 41, o último de hoje, com 1685 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	41. Capítulo 41

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 41**

Knock! Knock!

"Bella?"

Eu gemo e olho ao redor confusa quando a batida fica mais alta.

"Bella! Edward! Estou com o de vocês! Vocês podem querer abrir!"

Eu rio com a voz de Alice, mas depois, "Porra, Edward." Eu tento me mover, mas estou firmemente presa no lugar por ele. "Edward". Eu mexo em uma tentativa de libertar-me.

"Agora não, baby", ele murmura, sonolento, apertando seu abraço na minha cintura.

Eu bato no seu braço quando vejo que ele já está caindo no sono. "Não. Levante-se. Levante-se! Alice está aqui."

Ele não poderia se importar menos, mas eu sim. Eu não posso abrir a porta. No minuto em que o fazer, na hora que ela me ver, eu vou gritar aos quatro ventos o que Edward e eu fizemos. É meio difícil não fazer isso quando você está muito feliz. Infelizmente, ela também vai ter um milhão de perguntas para as quais eu não vou ter respostas. O tempo de 24 horas–embora ótimo–tem passado tão depressa, não era, obviamente, momento para discutir detalhes o que é, porque é, e agora o que tudo isso é.

Uma vez que batidas insistiram, foi seguida pelo som do meu celular tocando, eu consigo escapar das garras de Edward. Eu rapidamente coloco sua camisa e boxers, apenas para perceber que é tão bom quanto um 'eu tive relações sexuais com Edward' sinal na minha testa. Eu vou em busca de um lençol, e depois paro, lembrando-me que eu uso roupas do Edward o tempo todo. Tentando cobrir isso é mais revelador.

Apressando para a porta, eu a abro, bufando de irritação até eu ver um EJ sonolento em seu quadril, a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

"Bella!" Alice olha aliviada. "Desculpe se eu te acordei. Mamãe estava tentando ligar para você. Tinha uma emergência então acabei pegando EJ para você. Teria levado a minha casa, mas–"

"Não, está tudo bem," eu a interrompo. Ao ouvir a minha voz, a pequena cabeça de EJ aparece e ele imediatamente se estende para mim. Eu o puxo em meus braços, beijando sua testa antes dele se aconchegar em meu pescoço. "Tem alguma coisa errada com a mamãe?" Eu olho de volta para Alice.

"Não que eu saiba."

"Mama dodói?"

Olho para EJ, puxando-o para longe de mim para examiná-lo rapidamente. Ele não parece como se estivesse machucado. "O que foi filho? Você tem um dodói?"

Ele parece quase frustrado comigo ao tentar olhá-lo de novo. Repetindo, "Mama dodói," quase em pânico.

Olhando de volta, Alice, eu estou prestes a perguntar se ela sabe se ele caiu ou algo assim, mas eu a encontro com os olhos arregalados e um sorriso interrogativo. "Algo que você quer compartilhar? Mamãe disse que você tinha um encontro. Deve ter sido uma boa noite."

"Eu não entendo."

"Bem–" ela sorri, apontando para o meu pescoço "–o seu 'dodói' sãp evidências de alguns momentos de diversão."

Com uma expressão contrariada, eu vou para a cozinha ter uma visão de mim mesma em qualquer superfície brilhante possível, quando encontro eu vejo meu dodói, ou melhor ainda dodóis.

Três chupões enormes.

* * *

**É meio difícil sair da cama com um Edward ali falando 'baby' _*suspiros*_ E o EJ falando do dodói? Morro demais com essa criança linda! **

**E terminamos por hoje, amanhã eu volto e posto o 42 se tiver passado de 1740!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	42. Capitulo 42

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capitulo 42**

Felizmente, minha irmã está com muita pressa para saber mais sobre o meu 'encontro' e depois de um presunçoso 'vamos conversar mais tarde' ela corre para fora de casa. Graças ao Senhor do caralho, porque nem mesmo dois minutos depois Edward sai do meu quarto–me procurando–a primeira coisa que EJ diz é, 'Papa Dodói', enquanto olha para as marcas de mordidas igualmente grandes no peito de Edward.

~x~

"Ok, então qual é o plano?" Pergunto-lhe mais tarde. Nós tomamos banho, comemos e brincamos com EJ–que agora está em seu próprio mundo no chão, com seus blocos, nem mesmo reconhecendo nossa existência–é hora de conversar. Mais ou menos.

"O plano para o que?"

"O que dizer a nossa família."

Ele me dá um olhar entediado. "Eu sei que você não está preocupada com Elizabeth", ele diz, em referência a sua mãe muito ausente. "Ela nunca acreditou que não estávamos namorando, em primeiro lugar, então..."

"É isso o que estamos fazendo? Namorando?" Eu desafio.

Seu rosto pisca com pânico. "Bem... Quer dizer, eu assumi que sim. Depois da noite passada... mas, quero dizer, eu entendo. Há coisas a considerar... é claro.

Eu coloco meu dedo sobre os seus lábios. "Silêncio. Não é isso que eu quis dizer."

"Não é?"

Eu rio, sentindo a sua boca se movendo sob o meu dedo. "Não. Eu acho que 'namoro' para nós soa tão... tão..." Eu me esforço para encontrar as palavras. "Meio que 'não é suficiente'?" Eu digo a ele. "Isso faz sentido?"

"Não realmente. Tudo o que eu estou ouvindo agora é que você não quer que a gente esteja namorando."

Eu franzo a testa. "Nããão... o que você está ouvindo sou eu tentando encontrar uma forma de explicar que o que vamos tentar fazer aqui é muito mais do que apenas namorar."

"Você precisa trabalhar em suas habilidades de fala, então porque eu te digo, você quase me deu um ataque cardíaco aqui."

"Você é muito jovem para ter um ataque cardíaco."

"Quem disse?"

"Alguém... disse," Eu zombo. "Você é um homem saudável no começo dos seus vinte e poucos anos."

Em nossas brincadeiras de costume, indo e voltando antes que ele finalmente dissesse. "Nós brigamos como um casal."

"Uau!" Meu rosto assume um falso horror e pânico. "Nós só começamos a _namorar_ não vamos mudar muito rapidamente."

Ele tenta olhar menos divertido, mas vendo sua boca se contorcendo, eu não posso evitar, mas quebro primeiro começando a rir, e logo sigo o seu exemplo. E porque estamos rindo, logo ouvimos risadinhas pequenas de EJ se juntando a nós. Eu olho para ele e sorrio ao mesmo tempo, ele pisca.

Nesse momento, é claro, a nossa dinâmica é a mesma. Nada mudou, mas ao mesmo tempo, tudo.

* * *

**EJ viu o dodói no papai, e pelo jeito vai ver muitos ainda hahaha xD**** E ele rindo porque os dois estavam tbm, é lindo demais s2 Família fofa!  
**

**Posto o 43 quando chegar nas 1770 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	43. Capítulo 43

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 43**

"Eu não estou olhando para uma discussão sobre onde nós estamos querido", eu explico para ele, certificando que todos os medos possíveis são imediatamente esmagados. "Quero dizer, a menos que você sinta que precisa. Mas estar com você, nós estarmos juntos, vamos ser realistas... é fácil como respirar." Ele sorri largo, acenando com a cabeça em concordância e entrelaça os nossos dedos. "Eu acho que estou me perguntando o que devemos dizer a todos. Principalmente as mulheres Swan, como nós _devemos_ dizer."

"Como manter isso em segredo ou algo assim?"

"Tipo isso." Eu faço uma careta, esperando que ele não se ofenda com a ideia.

Em vez disso, ele sorri. "Bella, você não pode me fazer manter um segredo para salvar sua vida."

_"Nós não podemos dizer a minha família. Ainda não."_

_"Sim, certo." Ele revirou os olhos._

_Sendo um pouco de um desastre emocional, eu fico na defensiva. "O que é que isso quer dizer?"_

_"Isso significa, Bella, eu não sou quem você tem que se preocupar. Você é a única que não pode manter um segredo para salvar a sua maldita vida."_

_"Ei, eu não sou uma fofoqueira. Eu não saio por aí contando segredos das pessoas." Lágrimas hormonais saltaram aos meus olhos enquanto empurrei para tentar me confortar._

_"Sim, sobre outra pessoa, mas onde você está preocupada? Jesus Cristo. Conheço mais sobre você do que eu honestamente preciso ou quero saber."_

_Mais lágrimas traidoras. "Você não gosta de saber coisas sobre mim?"_

_"Vamos apenas ir com isso." Ele bufou. "Esta é uma das muitas batalhas que eu prefiro evitar com você."_

_Arrastando para a casa de Alice, já com os pés doendo dos saltos que eu uso em uma base diária, eu vou direto para uma garrafa de água._

_"Nenhuma dose?"_

_Eu pulo com a voz de Rose._

_"Oh, umm não... Eu estou tomando esta noite lenta."_

_"Por quê?"_

_As palavras começam a sair da minha boca antes que eu possa pará-los. "Eu sou gr-"_

_"Ela está certa de que está vindo com algo," Edward salta, olhando para mim com olhos alargados e divertidos._

"Isso não é... algo que eu vou negar agora." É verdade. Agora, se alguém me diz algo na mais estrita confiança, eles sabem que vai comigo para o túmulo. Quando é da minha parte, especialmente um segredo bem, sim, eu iria telegrafar essa merda se pudesse. Então algo nasce em mim e verdadeiro pânico se apodera de mim. "Você acha que isso é uma coisa boa? Quero dizer para todos os outros?"

Ele bufa. "Definitivamente."

"Você parece seguro de si."

"Vamos apenas dizer que, ao contrário de você, suas irmãs podem manter um segredo."

"E o que seria esse segredo?"

Deixando um beijo rápido nos meus lábios e imitando as minhas palavras no nosso encontro, ele diz, "Bem, eu acho que é algo que eu sei e você irá destruir o seu cérebro tentando descobrir."

* * *

**Qual será o segredo? Lembrei do capítulo que os 3 estava cochichando lol**

**Posto o 44 quando passar das 1805 reviews =3  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	44. Capítulo 44

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capitulo 44**

Eu mantenho minha cabeça para baixo, os olhos voltados para o alimento na minha frente, sabendo que os olhos me examinando estão esperando que eu olhe para cima.

Eu faço isso e caramba. Com certeza eu encontro dois pares de olhos curiosos, uma dança de alegria e outro–pequeno–questionando por que eu estou mantendo-me seu alimento como refém.

Corto mais pedaços do meu frango sem osso, colocando-os no prato de EJ e fazendo o meu melhor para ignorar olhares de Alice e Rosalie, assim como a minha mãe, que gosta de parecer que ela está prestes a rebentar pelas costuras.

"Então," Rosalie começa. "Não sabia que você tinha uma coisa com vampiros."

"Hã"

Ela acena apontando para o meu pescoço. "Parece que alguém estava se alimentando de você cara."

"Engraçado", murmuro secamente. Isso é tudo que eu tenho como um retorno, porque 'Edward fez isso!' está na ponta da minha língua.

"Parece pior do que ontem", Alice observa. Isso realmente é. Eu sorrio, pensando sobre a noite passada e Edward tomando seu tempo, propositadamente chupando a minha carne, na esperança de deixar uma marca ainda maior em mim.

"Oh meu Deus." Alice exclama de repente. "Ele estava lá não era? Quem fez isso–" Ela apontou "–estava lá quando eu deixei EJ. É por isso que você estava agindo de modo estranho!"

Olho para ela, acenando um pouco vigorosamente, querendo que ela coloque dois e dois juntos.

Veja, Edward e eu fizemos uma aposta pequena, que eu não posso passar pelo churrasco de família sem derramar minhas tripas e eu quero ganhar. As regras não me incluie confirmando palpite correto de alguém.

* * *

**Será que as mulheres Swan vão adivinhar quem é? Ou a Bella vai acabar falando? xD**

**Quem quer mais? Só comentar e chegar a 1840 reviews :)  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	45. Capítulo 45

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capitulo 45**

"Bella, hey eu posso falar com você por um segundo?" Edward sai do nada, puxando-me pela minha mão antes que eu possa sequer lhe responder, rapidamente me arrasta para o banheiro.

"O que–" Seus lábios estão nos meus e eu estou contra a porta com as pernas engatadas sobre seu quadril.

Bom, tudo bem então.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele se afasta de nós, com falta de ar.

"Eu realmente sinto como fazer isso." Ele sorri, tentando me colocar por sobre os meus pés, mas eu aperto as minhas pernas.

"Oh, inferno não. Você não vai me atacar assim e esperar que eu não queira mais."

"Nós não podemos fazer mais aqui."

"Quer apostar?"

"Falando em apostas, o que me lembra. Você estava prestes a admitir a Rose e Alice sobre nós?"

"Confirmar um palpite." Eu o corrijo. "Se elas adivinharem quem é você, então eu teria sido forçada a dizer a verdade."

Ele sorri. "Você está caindooo realmente."

"Engraçado você escolher essas palavras,*" Eu ronrono, deslizando pela porta e imediatamente caindo de joelhos.

_*****__Em português não faz sentindo, mas em inglês o Edward falou 'going down' que também tem o significado relacionado a sexo oral._

"Bella"

"Nem pense em dizer alguma merda estúpida como eu não tenho que fazer isso ou o que eu estou fazendo."

Ele engole. "De certo modo."

Mantendo contato visual com ele, eu corro minhas mãos até suas coxas, rindo um pouco para mim mesma enquanto ele luta para descobrir o que fazer com seus braços. Eu trago a minha boca para a costura da calça jeans, deixando escapar uma rajada forte de ar, rapidamente desfazendo seu botão e zíper e deslizando suas calças para baixo sobre seus quadris.

Eu lambo os lábios, passando minhas mãos ao redor da base de seu pênis e trazendo a ponta da minha boca. Trabalhando-o rapidamente, não levou muito tempo antes de eu ouvir e sentir os sinais de seu clímax se aproximando.

"Foda-se." Eu o ouvi rosnar antes que ele me puxasse do chão.

"Heyyy–"

"Tire o short."

Eu sorrio e aceno com a cabeça, puxando-o para baixo rapidamente, chutando-o para fora e sentado na borda da pia.

Incapaz de nos posicionar confortavelmente, eu viro a minha bunda para o ar, balançando um pouco quando ouço-o gemer. Eu sibilo quando ele desliza para dentro de mim, não levando em consideração o quão ferida estou da manhã-barra-noite anterior. Meus gritos são dificilmente contidos, mesmo depois que ele atinge cerca apertando a mão sobre a minha boca.

Eu empurro ansiosamente, tentando transmitir para ele deixar isso ir. Não temos tempo para mim agora, nós já passamos um tempo aqui e com a existência dessa ferida, uma rapidinha só não vai piorar.

"Bella?" Sua voz é tensa. Eu posso ouvir o tom suplicante e eu aceno por trás de sua mão. Com o aperto no meu osso do quadril, ele mergulha mais fundo, mais duro e libera minha boca. Não adianta agora, eu tenho certeza – se o bater da nossa pele não for ouvido–os sons de nossas lamurias, respirações, gemidos, podem ser ouvidos. Com um impulso final, eu o sinto perder algum controle de seu peso, quase prendendo-me contra a pia. "Droga", ele suspira, puxando para fora de mim, causando outro assobio ao escapar. "Você está bem?"

"Tudo bem", murmuro ironicamente, inclinando para o meu short. "Empurre para baixo a presunção, por favor."

Ele ri, estendendo-se mais e puxando meu queixo para olhar para ele. "Nunca". Eu rio. "Então... pronta para enfrentar a música? Como alguém que não poderia manter isso escondido, eu tenho certeza que a nossa capa foi soprada.

Eu dou de ombros. Melhor para mim. Desta forma, todo mundo sabe e eu não vou perder a aposta.

* * *

**Os dois são com um fogo danado lol Agora será que todo mundo ouviu? HAHA**

**Desculpe a demora, eu estava fazendo umas coisas e só agora pude traduzir.  
**

**Volto com o penultimo capítulo, com 1920 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	46. Capítulo 46

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Capítulo 46**

Quando saímos do banheiro, eu percebo que o modo como isso está posicionado na casa e com a ajuda da porta de vidro, ninguém teria nos ouvido a menos que eles entraram no meio do sexo.

Eu vou para a cozinha, colocando um pouco de chá gelado em um jarro, ignorando Edward bufar e sarcástico dizer, "Sim, isso vai jogá-los."

Eu me recomponho e depois saio, olhando em volta para todos. Eu sorrio assistindo Alice sentada à mesa, tentando persuadir Ray a comer alguns vegetais. Olhando por cima, vejo Jasper jogando bola com Alistair e Emmett perseguindo EJ enquanto ele corre em suas pernas rechonchudas em uma tentativa de escapar do monstro gigante ou o que quer que Emmett esteja fingindo ser. À minha esquerda, meu pai e Edward estão na grade discutindo Deus sabe o que. Como de costume, percebendo que eu estou olhando para ele, ele olha para cima e pisca para mim. Meu rosto se divide em um grande sorriso, então eu rio e balanço a cabeça.

'O quê?' ele move os lábios.

'Eu vou te dizer mais tarde.'

"É surreal, às vezes, não é?" Eu olho para a minha direita com a voz da minha mãe, sorrindo para Emma em seu quadril.

"O que?"

"Perceber a importância das pequenas coisas cotidianas." Eu vinco as minhas sobrancelhas. "Isso não é novo, você sabe." Ela acena com a cabeça na direção de Edward e sorri, percebendo que ela apenas notou a mesma coisa que eu. "Como agora, sempre os dois estavam a poucos metros de distância, procuravam o outro."

"Você poderia ter dito alguma coisa mãe." Eu bato sem seu quadril com o meu.

"Sim, mas era muito mais divertido observar como vocês dois perceberiam isso. Oh, olha, seu pai fez margaritas."

Antes que eu possa informá-la como ela é aleatória, e bêbada, eu vejo a sombra de Rosalie enquanto ela para do meu outro lado. "Hey". Ela sorri, esticando-se para pegar Emma. "Você se foi por um tempo, está tudo bem?"

"Oh," minha mãe interrompe "ela e Edward estavam preparando algo para mim. No banheiro." E com isso, ela pisca e vai embora.

O resto do dia Edward e eu compartilhamos olhares pequenos, e de vez em quando, eu pego minha mãe olhando para nós com um largo sorriso no rosto e uma vez até mesmo com os olhos lacrimejantes. Mas eles podem estar apenas brilhantes por causa da quantidade de margaritas que ela consumiu.

~x~

Depois do meu terceiro bocejo e cerca de quinze minutos de EJ choramingando, Edward e eu decidimos encerrar o dia. Ainda é muito cedo, mas parece que nós três estamos cansados.

Quando Edward pega EJ e suas coisas, eu dou abraços e beijos nas minhas irmãs, dizendo-lhes que vou ligar mais tarde.

"Você sabe," Rosalie diz com um sorriso e olhos brilhantes "mesmo que você não esteja pronta para nos dizer quem é o cara mistério, eu posso dizer que você está feliz. Então Parabéns."

"Obrigada." Isso sai envergonhado e culpado e quando eu olho e vejo Alice sorrindo também... "É Edward!"

"O que é Edward?"

"O encontro, os chupões... é Edward. E estávamos fazendo sexo no banheiro mais cedo." Estou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, rosto corado e quase saltando sobre as pontas dos meus dedos–nenhum pingo de remorso por tagarelar–quando sinto uma mão tocar-me no meu ombro, eu olho e vejo um Edward com expressão convencida, com as palmas para cima e curvando seus dedos para mim.

"Pague."

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?" Jasper pede calmo. Concordo com a cabeça. "Isso foi apenas um encontro e uma coisa de sexo? Ou mais?"

"Mais", Edward responde, colocando seus braços em volta de mim. Eu derreto ao seu lado. "Definitivamente mais."

Com um aceno e um sorriso, Jasper caminha para Emmett, palmas para cima curvando seus dedos. Eu vejo Alice e Rose partilhando um olhar, bem como, uma comunicação silenciosa passando entre elas e eu percebo então que todos tinham alguma aposta rolando.

Muito entretida com isso, e pronta para ir para casa com os meus garotos, eu decido me aborrecer sobre isso mais tarde. Se as apostas fossem altas o suficiente, eu acho que Edward e eu mereço um pouco disso.

"Eu acho que eu não tinha motivos para me preocupar com suas reações ou quaisquer objeções," Eu digo a Edward mais tarde naquela noite, enquanto estamos enrolado no sofá–EJ está entre nós.

"Querida" ele se inclina, dando-me um beijo rápido nos lábios. "Quando se trata de nós, nunca tivemos nada para nos preocupar."

* * *

**Bella realmente não tinha nada para se preocupar com sua família, todos são incríveis! Família amor s2**

**Bem, só nos resta o Epílogo. E esse eu vou postar com 2000 reviews!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	47. Epílogo

******JUST MY BABY DADDY**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **Lolo84 **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**"Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável.

* * *

**Epílogo**

**6 meses depois…**

Eu franzo a testa, percebendo que dormi sozinha na noite passada. Esta é a primeira vez em tempos que eu tive que fazer isso e eu culpo minhas irmãs por plantar ideias estúpidas na cabeça do pai do meu bebê. Agora, eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de onde diabos ele está.

"Acorde!" Eu ouço a voz de Alice quase golpeando-me. "Eu não posso te levar deprimida."

"Vá para o inferno," eu solto de volta debaixo do travesseiro.

"Tenha alguma maldita simpatia, Alice," eu ouço a voz de Rose.

Grrr! "Saiam do meu quarto."

"Tudo bem, eu sei o que vai ajudá-la a se sentir melhor."

Jesus Cristo, agora minha mãe está aqui.

"Não há nada que eu queira fazer mais do que socar todas vocês na cara agora."

Poucos minutos depois, eu sinto as pequenas mãos no meu rosto e meu treinador mãe. "Diga, acorde porco-espinho".

"Acode poco epinho."

Soltei uma gargalhada. A fala de EJ ficou muito melhor, mas ainda é muito bonito ouvir a sua versão das palavras. Sento-me, puxando-o para o meu colo, salpicando beijos por seu rosto. Sem perceber, meus olhos se enchem de água. Eu sou uma bagunça emocional hoje.

"Oh, Senhor", eu ouvi um gemido das minhas irmãs do mal, então um suspiro, seguido de discagem de um telefone. Eu não escuto o 'Alô', em vez disso foi uma discussão. "Olha, é sua maldita culpa que ela está tão emocional agora. Conserte isso." Em seguida, um telefone é empurrado na minha cara. "É Edward."

Eu quase arranco o braço de Rosalie fora. "Alô? Alô!"

_"Hey."_

"Onde você está?"

Ele suspira, infelizmente_. "Eu não posso te dizer. Nós concordamos com o tempo separados."_

"Mas–"

_"Eu te vejo mais tarde. Após o meu encontro."_

Eu rio cansada e desligo o telefone. Afinal de contas, eu tenho um encontro para ficar pronta também.

Um par de horas mais tarde, eu estou vestida e pronto, olhando para o meu reflexo com um pouco de desprezo. "Por que você concordou com isso?" Eu me encaro, tentando suavizar as rugas no meio do meu vestido. Você poderia pensar que com a saliência atual não seria um problema.

"Uau". Eu viro ao som da voz do meu pai. "Você está incrível."

"Obrigada, papai." Apesar de me sentir longe de incrível. Sinto-me mais enjoada do que qualquer coisa.

"Então". Ele limpa a garganta. "Tem um cara esperando por você lá fora. Acho que você vai aprovar."

Tomando seu braço, eu o deixei me levar para o andar de embaixo e então para fora. E com Rosalie e Alice ao meu lado, eu sorrio, fechando os olhos com o meu passado, presente e futuro. De repente, ter passado à noite separados não parece tão ruim.

"Pronto, filha?"

Olho para o meu pai, dando um aperto em sua mão. "Você é o único que vai me entregar, eu devo estar perguntando isso a você."

* * *

**3 anos após isso...**

_Com lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto e um sorriso no lugar, eu olhava para não um, não dois, mas três testes. Era oficial, eu estava grávida. Isso era definitivamente inesperado, e eu não tinha ideia de como Edward iria reagir, mas eu estava pronta–se necessário–para fazer isso sozinha._

_Nós não éramos adolescentes, mas as nossas vidas estavam apenas começando. Mal nos formamos na faculdade, tínhamos uma série de planos e saltar para a paternidade–um com o outro–definitivamente não era parte disso._

_Quando ele voltou ao apartamento, ele me encontrou no chão do meu quarto em uma bagunça chorando._

_"Bella, Bella, o que há de errado?"_

_"Eu estou grávida", eu chorava. "E, e nós não somos nem um casal. Oh, meu Deus! Vou ter de dizer ao meu filho que ele ou ela foi concebido em uma noite de bebedeira com meu melhor amigo depois da nossa festa de formatura. Ele vai ter um complexo pela vida."_

_"Você estava bêbada?"_

_"Não. Bem, no início da noite, sim, mas no momento em que fizemos sexo... Oh, meu Deus, fizemos sexo!"_

_"Sim, eu me lembro."_

_"E agora eu estou grávida!"_

_"E eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Nós podemos fazer isso. Como um casal ou não, o que você quiser."_

"Olá," cumprimento a recepcionista. "Tenho uma consulta às três." Sorrindo, ela diz-me para entrar e tomar um assento. Eu olho ao redor com todas as barrigas crescidas, olhando para a minha em comparação e franzindo a testa. Eu sou uma baleia.

"Oi", uma jovem senta ao meu lado, com um sorriso nervoso, seu longo cabelo loiro adornava em torno de seu rosto, uma camisa azul grande e verde com "Vancouver" estampado na frente, engolindo seu corpo.

"Oi." Eu olho e vejo uma mulher mais velha com características semelhantes sentar ao lado dela. Eu suspiro tristemente para estar aqui sozinha.

_"Você quer que eu vá com você?" Edward perguntou, passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo. "Isso é algo que eu deveria fazer, certo? Ir para as suas consultas."_

_"Só se você quiser."_

_"Sim, sim, eu deveria."_

"Estou muito nervosa", a menina me diz. "O meu marido, ele está no exterior e eu estou esperando que possa telefonar para ele com uma boa notícia." Ela se lança em uma história longa, mas bonita sobre a possível concepção do bebê e eu quase começo a soluçar. Porra, eu não tenho uma boa história para contar.

"Bella!"

Eu olho para cima chocada ao ser chamada tão rapidamente.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sherri," eu digo a garota. "E boa sorte."

Depois de ser pesada e tudo isso, eu sento na cadeira à espera da médica ou enfermeira entrar. Eu olho para o meu telefone. Nenhuma mensagem de Edward.

**Onde você está? – B**

Meu telefone toca menos de dois segundos depois.

"Realmente, Edward?"

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas você sabe que eu tinha esse encontro."

"Sim, como você sabia que eu tinha uma consulta hoje."

"Bella, ela teve um acidente e tomou isso muito mal. Tive que acalmá-la."

Quando ouço uma batida na porta, eu desligo, sabendo que eu não posso discutir com ele sobre isso. Eu tenho que aceitar que não sou mais a mulher mais importante de sua vida.

"Entre", eu digo.

"Realmente você pensou que não iria fazer isso?"

Meu rosto se abre num sorriso quando Edward coloca a cabeça pela porta. Ele abre a porta quando enfermeira Niko e outra pessoa pequena entra pela porta.

"Mamãe!"

"Hey, baby." Eu estendo os braços para pegar Carlie, nossa filha de dois anos de idade, em meus braços. Eu franzo a testa pela grande mancha de chocolate bunda em seu vestido.

"Eu disse a você. Ela teve um acidente e assustou como inferno."

Eu olho para ela, olhando nos olhos a cor de seu pai e alisando seu cabelo escuro. "Você se divertiu em seu encontro de sorvete com o papai?" Ela acena com a cabeça vigorosamente.

"Onde está EJ?"

"Experimentando o smoking com a Rose. Lembra?"

"Cérebro de grávida." Estou tão feliz que posso usar isso porque agora Rose e Emmett estão finalmente se casando, depois do mais longo noivado conhecido pelo homem, eu finjo esquecer que concordei em ajudá-los a qualquer oportunidade que eu vejo.

"Então, estamos prontos?" A enfermeira Niko pergunta, e eu sorrio para ela enquanto conduz uma médica desconhecida.

"Você pode me chamar de Bridgette," ela se apresenta. "E quem são esses dois?" Ela sorri.

"Este é o pai do meu bebê, Edward." Eu rio da sua carranca. "E a nossa filha, Carlie."

"Fico feliz em ver que vocês têm um bom relacionamento."

"Não escute ela." Ele olha para mim. "Eu também sou seu marido. Há três anos, na verdade, ainda que ela me irrite referindo-se a mim como nada."

Eu agito minhas mãos em um movimento de desprezo. "Sim, sim, desculpe. Este é o meu marido, Edward."

"Ei, Bridge," Enfermeira Niko ri, e eu vejo a nossa médica encolher-se com o apelido. "Você deve perguntar-lhes sobre a sua situação antes de se casar."

Ela olha para nós intrigada e Edward e eu nos olhamos com sorrisos em nossos rostos. Nós lhe damos a versão condensada e ela nos olha com ceticismo.

"Deixe-me ver se entendi. Antes de vocês se casarem, vocês eram apenas amigos. Mas vocês moravam juntos, e tinham um filho? Não era um pouco estranho?"

Eu sorrir. "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que, na verdade, tentamos sair com outras pessoas. Sim, não eram os nossos momentos mais brilhantes."

"Bem, você ficaram juntos no final, então eu acho que não era uma ideia tão ruim, afinal. Pelo menos vocês sabem, sem dúvida, que não há mais ninguém lá fora, mais adequado para vocês."

"Verdade."

"Agora". Ela bate as mãos, trazendo o pote com gel para esfregar no meu estômago. Passando Carlie para Edward, eu salto um pouco quando isso cai em mim. Eu acho que eles não aquecem isso. "Tudo bem, Sra. Masen. Pronta para ver o que estamos adicionando à sua prole?"

O meu coração palpita, é surreal como eu ainda não estou acostumada a ser chamada assim.

Edward tem sido um monte de coisas na minha vida... meu melhor amigo, meu namorado, e agora meu marido. Com uma coisa bem clara: ele não é mais apenas o pai do meu bebê. Não tenho certeza se ele sempre foi.

Entrelaçando os nossos dedos, ele se inclina para responder. "Nós estamos prontos."

***~FIM~***

* * *

**Que epílogo mais amor. Como uma boa mulher Swan (agora Masen) Bella pariu loucamente hahaha tiveram uma menina e ficamos no mistério do terceiro. Edward sempre um amor, vontade de ter um amigo desse.  
**

**A fic acabou, a autora disse que vai trabalhar em um outtake, mas ela não sabe quando vai postar. Assim que ela postar, eu traduzo para vocês, com certeza.  
**

**Quero agradecer, primeiramente é claro, a Lolo84, a autora, que autorizou a tradução.** _Thank you so much Lolo, you're amazing!_**  
**

**Eu tenho MUITO o que agradecer a vocês, pelas mais de 2000 reviews, fazendo dessa a fic que mais tem comentários no meu perfil.  
**

**Quando eu fui postar a drabble, não imaginei que iria me divertir tanto com vocês, realmente pensei que ia postar apenas uns 3 ou 4 capítulos por dia, mas terminamos a fic em 6 dias! **

**queria agradecer a cada uma, colocando seus nomes, mas como não quero esquecer de ninguém, digo MUITO OBRIGADA por cada comentário, por darem animação para fazer essa drabble. Não sou muito fã de traduzir drabbles, eles ocupam muito tempo, tinha até falado com a Ju Martinhão sobre isso, já que a corajosa pega umas drabbles bem grandinhas para postar, mas essa eu tinha que traduzir.  
**

**Então, nos encontramos nas outras fanfics :)  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


End file.
